


Choices

by batsojopo



Series: The Guardians [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsojopo/pseuds/batsojopo
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi has a major decision to make concerning his future either with or without the Jedi





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All cannon characters are owned by the Great Flanneled One, and now Disney. All others are mine. I make no money off this.  
> Note: This is a sequel to The Crucible  
> Timeline: 40BBY
> 
>  
> 
> Speech: “ “  
> Training Bond communications: //  
> Internal thoughts: italics

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn looked at the screen that depicted a glowing brownish blue globe. Planets always looked peaceful from outerspace. “Padawan?” he turned while calling towards the cockpit of their transport. For the past month Obi-Wan Kenobi had been accompanying him several minor missions. This time it was different. When this mission was complete, Obi-Wan will be released from his probation and be able to participate fully in any and all future missions.

Qui-Gon was glad to have Obi-Wan with him once again. Up until the past year he never realized just how much he had come to rely on his apprentice until he wasn’t standing there beside him.

“Master?” Obi-Wan muffled voice came from the cockpit.

Getting to his feet, Qui-Gon moved to the smaller space. On the viewscreens before before them there was a clear view of the planet.

It was rather unusual for a single Jedi team to have sole use of a Jedi transport. Normally they traveled with other members of the Judiciary, along with their own pilots. This time Obi-Wan was tasked in that particular duty. Qui-Gon put the strangeness out of his mind. Now? He would enjoy not being crowded. “I hope you did your research,” he said as he sat in the co-pilot’s seat.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “Yes, Master. I did.”

“Good.”

Sometime in the distant past the planet below them had suffered such a cataclysmic war that anyone that could flee, did leaving the poorest of the poor to eek out some sort of living. With such devastation, the planet was thrust into such a dark age that it was only recently that they regained space travel. At least a third of the planet was uninhabitable. Over a century earlier Republic scientists arrived and looked to see what, if anything they could do in the realm of terra-forming. It was soon realized that the worst areas could never be restored. Most, if not all, thought it was just a hopeless cause.

With the slow growth of technology once again, and the low population, the inhabited regions slowly coalesced into two political entities that now vied for dominance. This caused a fractured nature of government, which there really wasn’t one that what could be controlled. The Galactic Senate wasn’t one to get involved if there were any calls for help, for there was no way to tell who was in control, for it could flip at any time.

With the heightened tensions, the Viceroy from the more powerful nation, or country, personally contacted the Jedi High Council in hopes that something could be done to keep things from spiraling out of the tenuous balance the two sides had with each other.

“ _This is Vasda Planetary Control; please state the nature of your business,”_ a voice came across the speakers.

Obi-Wan glanced over to Qui-Gon. //Should I?//

Qui-Gon shook his head. //Not yet. I’m pushing the bounds by letting you fly here.// He reached for the communication controls and turned the microphone on. “We are representatives from the Jedi High Council. Viceroy Pedar requested a meeting with us.”

As the minutes began to drag out Qui-Gon wondered if they would even be granted permission to enter the planet’s airspace. Reaching out with the Force he focused on the planet below. Under the calm exterior he sensed something off.

//I feel it, too,// Obi-Wan’s voice whispered through their still intact training bond.

“Be wary, Padawan,” Qui-Gon vocalized. His words were for Obi-Wan as much as they were for himself.

“Yes, Master,” Obi-Wan’s voice echoed his own wariness.

Several more minutes passed before a brief burst of static over the communications channel, and the initial voice came back, _“Permission granted. Please proceed to the coordinates that are being transmitted to your ship.”_

As in answer, the navigation computer beeped. Obi-Wan turned his attention to it and nodded. “Mater, we have the coordinates.”

Qui-Gon reached over once again and reopened the communications channel. “Coordinates have been received. We are proceeding towards the landing area.” He turned his attention to the navi-computer and then back to Obi-Wan. At the Padawan’s hesitation he nodded.

The unspoken thought was received and Obi-Wan sat back and let the navigation computer take over. The upper wisps of the atmosphere gave everything a bluish haze. The lack of air traffic at this altitude actually made Qui-Gon wonder if things had grown worse since their initial call, or was it always like this?

This all made Qui-Gon think once again of the reason they were called for in the first place. In the past century they had only begun reaching out to the stars once again and the Republic was waiting for them. The problem was, there was no centralized government. Because of that the Chancellor had no idea who to speak with. At this point in time the Republic couldn’t send help, though they wanted to. And then there was the growing dissent that only created more chaos. Someone was taking advantage of the current situation.

“Old against new, modern against ancient traditions,” he mused.

“What?” Obi-Wan looked at him in confusion. “Can’t they do both? We do.”

“Padawan, it’s called greed. The more power one has, many times the more power that person wants.” Qui-Gon glanced over the instrumentation before continuing, “It also looks as if you didn’t do your research.”

Obi-Wan had the decency to flush in embarrassment. “But I did,” he gave a stubborn answer. “This is why the Viceroy called for our assistance. He wants to see if we can negotiate some sort of agreement between the two sides.”

The cockpit grew quiet as the transport dipped into the upper edges of the atmosphere almost as if it had a purpose. As they descended deeper it became noticeable where the areas that were uninhabitable. The air traffic was non existent as they moved over what looked like a desert covered in craters. Eventually the ruins of a large city emerged out of the desert. It was nestled against what turned out to be one of the oceans. The empty city and the desert were the last vestiges that showed that there had been some sort of conflict. Now crossing the water, air traffic began to increase.

The next city they came across was much smaller than the sprawling ruins they traveled over. The coordinates in the computer were now taking them towards a large cluster of buildings. They flew over a large green area in the middle of the buildings that was large enough to land a decent size ship.

On the edge of the city they found themselves in a holding pattern, waiting for their turn to land at the local space port. “Apparently Viceroy Pedar thinks it’s important for us to be here,” Qui-Gon mused as he made sure he was buckled in securely before landing. He left that particular job to Obi-Wan.

They exited the transport once they were firmly on the ground.

Being a Jedi it wasn’t that uncommon for them to walk or take public transport to their destination. While leaving the terminal, several humanoids wearing light colored trousers and long shirts of the same color that reached down to the middle of their thighs approached them. Their dark skin only made their clothing look even lighter. On either side of them were two heavily armed guards. Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow as he glanced to Obi-Wan.

When they stopped in front of them, one spoke, “Jedi.”

Qui-Gon bowed his head before making the introductions. “I am Jedi Master Jinn, and this is Padawan Kenobi. We are here on behalf of the Jedi High Council. Viceroy Pedar requested our presence.”

The one in the middle frowned. “We were informed that two Jedi were coming, not a child.”

Qui-Gon glanced over to Obi-Wan before bringing his attention back to the men before him. “Padawan Kenobi is fully trained. Wherever I go, he comes with me.”

The representatives were quiet for a moment before taking a step back. With low voices they discussed whatever it was until there was some sort of consensus. Eventually he came back, “Follow me,” he ordered.

The two Jedi locked eyes before they followed their escort out of the spaceport and into a waiting transport. Qui-Gon felt growing frustration coming from Obi-Wan’s side of the training bond. For the time he waited, hoping that the younger Jedi would deal with his emotions in an appropriate way. When it was becoming obvious that it wasn’t happening, he sent a tendril of thought through their training bond, //Don’t worry.//

There was a mental sigh. //I know, Master. It just gets on my nerves.//

The bond remained quiet until they approached heavily fortified gates. Once admission was gained, they emerged into a large grassy area and buildings off to the side that somehow looked as if they grew out of the ground. Those ended up being the same buildings that they saw from the air. The structures were imposing in their own right, and with the addition of more heavily armed guards made it feel almost like a prison.

Inside what turned out as the main building, the decorations were as elaborate as the outside was imposing. It was magnificently furnished like some of the high Senatorial apartments on Coruscant. At each turn they were greeted by swirling forms and sculptures.

As they continued to move through the different room, Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan’s growing difficulty in keeping his mind focused. //Remember to keep your attention on the here and now.//

//Sorry, Master,// Obi-Wan sent back immediately. //I will do better.//

Instead of giving Obi-Wan a verbal answer, he sent his approval through the bond along with the paternal affection he felt towards the young Jedi.

“Yes, Master,” Obi-Wan answered, his voice soft but infused with a smile.

Eventually they found themselves in a hallway lined with doors on either side. Their guide stopped and pulled out a card and unlocked two doors. “These will be your rooms for the duration of your stay. Should you require anything, let the servants know and it will be supplied.”

Their guide turned and as he passed them Qui-Gon asked, “When are we to see the Viceroy?”

He stopped and turned back, “You will be summoned in due time.”

This time Qui-Gon frowned.

//Hurry up and wait,// came through the training bond. Even though he understood Obi-Wan’s complaint, it was not becoming of a Jedi. Truth be told, he was just as frustrated, but he refused to let his emotions color his thoughts. So for now they would wait.

As soon as the servant disappeared around the corner Obi-Wan shook his head. “Why is it taking so long, Master?”

Qui-Gon looked down both sides of the corridor. “That is something we should not question, at least at the present time, Padawan.”

Obi-Wan nodded. When Qui-Gon felt his Padawan was ready, he turned his attention to one door.

Obi-Wan reached out a hand to push the door open, not even bother to ‘see’ what was behind it. With a hand Qui-Gon stilled the younger Jedi’s movements. The Padawan looked up, confusion playing across his face.

“Have you checked the rooms?”

The confusion on Obi-Wan’s face disappeared to reveal embarrassment. “Sorry, Master. I wasn’t thinking.” He pulled his hand back and waited while taking a step back.

_Perhaps this is all because of the past year being confined to the Temple._ Deciding to give Obi-Wan the benefit of the doubt, he only nodded. This time he could sense the younger Jedi gathering the Force and send a probe into the room beyond and then withdrawing it.

“The room is empty, Master.”

“Good, Padawan.” Yet with caution Qui-Gon pushed the door open while keeping his lightsabre just within reach. With all the danger and tension emanating from the planet, it bothered him that there could be spies within the walls of the large building.

What they found behind the door was very different from their shared quarters within the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Instead of a common room, there was only the large open space with two doors on opposite ends. One door ended up leading to a small refresher, while the other opened into a closet. On a third wall was another door, but it was locked from the other side. On the final wall was a window that had heavy draperies on either side. Moving across the room Obi-Wan looked out only to find that the view was of the large green space they saw when they first arrived. The heavy draperies hid a holoscreen that was bolted to the wall, while another disguised a second window.

Before leaving the room Obi-Wan placed his traveling bag on the large bed that was set in the middle of the room. If the bag was stolen, all they would get was an extra tunic and his study materials. There was always time to read and study, but not at the moment.

Qui-Gon moved out of the room with Obi-Wan following him and they repeated the process with the other door. That room ended up being similar in size, but the overall color was different. This one also had a table off to the side. On the flat surface was a vase of local flowers giving off a light floral scent while brightening the area with its color. Leaning against the vase was a small card. Picking it up, Qui-Gon read the simple message written on the opposite side. “Apparently we are to meet with the viceroy tomorrow after breakfast.”

 

_TBC…._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: 40BBY
> 
> Speech: “ “  
> Training Bond communications: //  
> Internal thoughts: italics

 

After his morning meditations, Obi-Wan joined Qui-Gon in the Master Jedi ’s temporary chambers for breakfast. It turned out that the locked door connected his room with Qui-Gon’s. Not having to go out into the hall, Obi-Wan came through the doorway and approached the table. His mind wandered as he looked from the food to the walls covered in tapestries, then back to the food again.

Qui-Gon ’s hand stopped and lowered it back to the table. “Pondering what will become of us during our time here on Vasda, Padawan?”

Obi-Wan ’s attention snapped back. He shook his head then grinned. “Not so much, Mater. It’s much more simple. I was hoping if we could persuade the kitchen staff here to come back with us to begin preparing the meals in the refractory.”

Qui-Gon laughed while shaking his head.  “I don’t think it would be as simple as you mentioned, Padawan. You should understand by now that there are some things that are poisonous to us, but not to say your friend Reeft would eat.”

Mock hurt flashed across Obi-Wan ’s face as he pressed a hand to his heart, before disappearing. Eventually he shrugged, “It was only a suggestion, Master.”

“I know.”

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to complain, but closed it when Qui-Gon gave him  _ that _ look. //Your thoughts betray you, and are not conductive to being a Padawan.//

He looked down at his plate of half eaten breakfast food.  “Sorry, Master,” he mumbled.

Before Qui-Gon could accept his apology a single rap on the door interrupted them. The two Jedi looked at each other then turned to the door and reached out with the Force to see if the one interrupting them meant them any harm, or not.

Sensing nothing malicious, Qui-Gon nodded towards the door. With a sigh Obi-Wan rose from his seat to see who it was. There was another rap on the door. Opening it, the man standing on the outside had his fist balled up and was about to knock on the door once again but took a step back, his eyes wide. Regaining his composure, he bowed,  “Master Jedi.”

Obi-Wan shook his head and backed away, letting the servant look into the room and towards the one he really needed to address. With a quick look over his shoulder he could see Qui-Gon already on his feet and coming towards the door.

“I am Master Jinn. Yes?”

“Master Jedi,” the servant began again. “The Viceroy requests your presence.”

Qui-Gon nodded while going over to the bed where his cloak was draped across the flat surface. As he grasped it, he looked towards Obi-Wan,  “Come, Padawan. It’s time.”

As Qui-Gon crossed the room Obi-Wan grasped his own cloak and put it on as they left the room.  “Yes, Master,” he kept his voice low. When they were in the corridor he dropped back a step and moved to the left, letting Qui-Gon take the lead. Leaving the hall they entered back into one of the opulently decorated rooms. They moved through that and into another, with the servant not even paying that much attention to the decorations.

With so much going on Obi-Wan soon found his mind beginning to wander.

//Remember to observe everything,// Qui-Gon gently reminded.

Obi-Wan stumbled, not expecting the instruction. He quickened his pace to catch back up to Qui-Gon. //Yes, Master.// As they moved through the large house he tried to let their route imprint on his mind, but it was difficult. He knew that Qui-Gon wasn ’t bothered by it. When they finally reached their destination Obi-Wan had a hard time trying to remember where they were, for he was completely turned around.

The room they stepped into, and what turned out to be their final destination was somewhat large. The dark walls had shelves that held narrow objects of various heights and colors. In the center were several areas where one could sit and have any type of discussion, while in one of the corners held what looked like a desk of sorts. Between the shelving were tall windows letting in the morning sunlight. Obi-Wan had no idea what the objects on the shelves were, and was too embarrassed to ask.

“My head hurts,” Obi-Wan complained as he rubbed his temples with his fingers.

Compassion flowed over from Qui-Gon ’s side of the bond. Obi-Wan looked up only to find the Master Jedi with a matching smile. “Don’t worry, you will reach the point where it is second nature.” He placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I hope it’s sooner rather than later,” Obi-Wan muttered. As soon as the servant left, Obi-Wan wandered around the room. Stopping by a window, he let his hand travel down the material as he looked outside. //What is that smell?//

//That, Padawan, is the smell of knowledge.//

Obi-Wan turned from the window to the shelves closest to him. The aurebesh lettering on the narrow objects allowed him to read what was on them. He pulled out one and found that it opened and there was more writing on the bound flimsi pages. The odd smell was even more intense. Scrunching up his nose he placed the object back where he took it from.

“I see you found the source of your discomfort.”

Looking up, Obi-Wan found a wry look on his Master ’s face. Instead of answering, he wandered over to the ancient looking desk. After a short inspection he found out that it was quite modern. “There’s nothing like this in the archives. Why do those smell that way?” he indicated the shelves.

“It’s the dust you smell,” a new voice came from behind them.

Both Jedi turned to face the owner of the voice. Several men with complexions about as dark as Master Windu stood in the hall with one in the doorway itself. Qui-Gon nodded and walked across the room, which made Obi-Wan follow him. He stopped just as Obi-Wan reached his side. With his hands clasped in front, and hidden by the sleeves of his cloak, they bowed in respect.

“Viceroy Pedar,” Qui-Gon began the introductions. “I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

The man in the center nodded. He wasn ’t quite as tall as Qui-Gon but he had that aura about him that spoke of leadership. He furrowed his brow when he turned to look at Obi-Wan, but said nothing. For a moment it looked as if he were thinking of something. When it was apparent that he made up his mind, he sighed while touching his fingers to his forehead. “I am Tomas Pedar. I chose this room for our meeting because it is more inviting than either the formal reception room or the throne room.”

_ Odd introductions _ , Obi-Wan mused as he backed away and watched while the Viceroy and then Qui-Gon moved deeper into the library.

“As you know,” the Viceroy said over his shoulder, “The Republic will not interfere with non member planets. They will only help if we have one government for them to interact with.”

“Which is why you contacted the Jedi High Council,” Qui-Gon answered.

“Yes.” Tomas indicated a chair while he sat down in another available seat. When they were settled he continued, “As Viceroy of Marlote I have some authority here, but none down in Berland, which is to the south of here. The real power in Marlote comes from a joint council made up of representatives from the different areas. It’s our version of not having too much power in one person.” He paused, “You probably noticed a desert region to the west.”

Qui-Gon nodded.  “Yes.”

“It’s too far back in history to know the name of the area, but as you could tell, it was completely destroyed. That was only the beginning of the conflict, for the remaining areas turned on each other completely devastating Vasda in the process. We are all the descendants of the ones who weren’t able to flee. It’s only been in the last few centuries that we even regained the ability to reach out into space. And with space travel comes more jealousy, especially from Berland. They are at odds with us and refuse to even take the chance to listen to our side, though we try to understand them.”

“It sounds as if you need a negotiator.”

Tomas rubbed his hands together.  “Hopefully only that. I am afraid of what might happen if Berland actually attacks us. Like I mentioned before, they’re jealous of what’s been happening here. The only thing I can come up with is that their government is highly corrupt.”

“And ignoring that Marlote might be in the same position as they are.”

“Yes. Berland is accusing me of being in complete control of the planet, when I really have no power here in Marlote. All I can do is ask our own governing council to reach out and try to negotiate to a peaceful settlement. I don’t want anything to happen, but it looks like things are heading in the wrong direction.” Tomas looked out the window and to the top of the trees just outside. “Nothing is simple anymore.”

Qui-Gon nodded while glancing over to Obi-Wan. Eventually he turned his attention back to the Viceroy.

“I know,” Tomas continued, “That my life is in danger.” As if in corroboration of his words sirens could be heard off in the distance.

Qui-Gon ’s eyes flickered towards the window and then back to Tomas. “My Lord, I will need to see your security arrangements as soon as possible.”

Tomas nodded. His relief was palpable.  “Yes, yes, of course. I will make sure that you have all the time you need to speak with the head of security. Marton’s fully vetted and has proven to me over the years just how trustworthy he has been. With him in control the danger has lessened somewhat, but I’m not sure how much longer that will last.”

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to say something. Technically he wasn ’t supposed to participate because of his probation, but he did anyway. “Your Highness, whatever it is that you think will happen I hope we will have time to prepare.” Only after the fact did he realize that he probably should not have said anything. //Sorry, Master.//

//Padawan.// Qui-Gon didn ’t show his reactions, but he did send his disapproval through their bond.

//Sorry, Master,// he apologized again. //I know I shouldn ’t have spoken because of the probation.//

Tomas inclined his head towards Obi-Wan.  “Thank you, Jedi. I just wish I didn’t have to call your council and bring you into our problems.”

“We are here already,” Qui-Gon leaned back in his seat. “And we’re glad that you were able to reach out to us before things grew any worse. I feel if you had waited there would be nothing we could do to help salvage the situation.”

Embolden by how he wasn ’t verbally chastised, Obi-Wan continued, “You believe that you’ve failed your people in having to call us.”

Surprise crossed the Viceroy ’s face  before being replaced by a sad smile. “Yes. Even though I cannot do much, I still believe it is my duty to make sure that I am able to serve Marlote to the best of my abilities.”

Qui-Gon nodded.  “Then we will do what we can to aide you and the rest of the people here. In helping you we should be able to help Berland.”

“That is all I can ask.” Tomas stood up. “Come Master Jedi,” he indicated the door to which they came through.

As Qui-Gon rose to his feet he turned his attention to Obi-Wan.  “Padawan, I want you to stay here and see if you can find any information that would be useful.”

Obi-Wan looked around the room for a moment, worried at not knowing how the information was organized. He swallowed nervously. If Qui-Gon believed he could do this, then he could.  “Yes Master,” he nodded while bowing his head in respect, then watched as the two left the chamber. 

_ TBC… _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: 40BBY
> 
> Speech: “ “  
> Training Bond communications: //  
> Internal thoughts: italics
> 
>  
> 
> I know this is early, but I'll be busy for most of tomorrow. Enjoy!

Obi-Wan slowly perused the bound volumes in the library.  It had been some time since the head of Security had arrived and talked with Qui-Gon before the two ended up leaving for some unnamed destination.  What he was doing at this particular moment was to see if this library held any information that the Temple Archives didn’t possess.  Finding several books that looked promising, he pulled them off the shelf and carried them over to the desk and sat down.  Sometimes he saw research as a treasure hunt, never knowing what he would find.  
  
It took a bit of doing, but Obi-Wan eventually figured out how to search through the books.  His focus on the research was so complete that he jumped at the voice that interrupted him.  
  
“ _Asla_ , what’s going on here?”  
  
Obi-Wan’s eyes widened as his head shot up.  He could now easily sense that he wasn’t alone anymore.  Oh dear, I should have paid better attention.  Turning, he found a woman standing there who had dark skin and hair that matched it, while her arms were folded in front of her.  Her burgundy colored dress flowed over her lithe form while her matching scarf wrapped around her neck, its ends trailed down her back.  That’s not what caught his attention.  Her fair eyes flashed in anger.  He would have considered her very pretty, but at the moment she looked very annoyed.  
  
“I’m doing research.”  He swallowed, trying not to sound too nervous.  
  
“Well, not at my desk.  Go somewhere else.”  She waved her hand towards him as if to think that he would do her bidding as if it were their Jedi mind trick.  
  
“I was given permission to do my research here,” Obi-Wan couldn’t stop the irritation that was now creeping into his voice.  
  
“Not in my study.  Now go.”  She pointed to the door.  
  
Realizing that she wouldn’t let him alone, he called to Qui-Gon, //Master?//  
  
//Yes?//  
  
//If it is at all possible, can you come back to the library?//  
  
//Is there a problem, Padawan?//  
  
//Not at the moment, but I suspect there will be one soon.//  
  
//I shall be there, Padawan.//  
  
Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief.  It can’t be soon enough.  
  
His sigh was answered by the girl’s, woman’s?  He really didn’t know how to address her.  Glancing over, he watched as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms again in an over dramatic fashion.  “Didn’t you hear me?  I told you to leave.”  
  
Instead of answering her, Obi-Wan tried to ignore her annoying presence, but it was now getting harder by the minute.  
  
“Listen, if you don’t go, I will call my father.  He is the Viceroy, and you will have to do what he says,” her annoying tone turned to one of boredom.  
  
Obi-Wan couldn’t help but roll his eyes.  Really?  “No, I will not leave.  I was given permission to stay.”  He turned his attention back to the books on the desk hoping she would leave him alone.  
  
“Anything wrong, Padawan?” Qui-Gon’s voice came from the doorway.  
  
Obi-Wan never felt more relieved when Qui-Gon appeared.  Not being alone anymore, he took a little bit bolder stance while turning his attention to the Master Jedi, “Master, you asked me to see if I could find any more information that could be helpful while we are here.  At this point I cannot because of her.”  Obi-Wan indicated the dark skinned human female with an incline of his head.  
  
“Because this is my library and my desk,” she turned to look at Qui-Gon.  Her eyes widened and then blinked.  It looked as if she was at a loss for words when she realized just how large he was.  Swallowing hard she stood up straighter, “You know, this boy is in trouble as soon as I call my father.”  
  
“And whom might that be, my Lady?” Qui-Gon’s tone was neutral, but Obi-Wan could see a hint of amusement in his deep blue eyes.  
  
She rolled her eyes, “The Viceroy of course.”  
  
“Of course, your Highness,” Qui-Gon altered his tone to show respect while echoing her last words echoed her last words.  
  
It was obvious that she wasn’t getting what she wanted, for she balled her fists then stormed out of the library.  
  
When they were alone Obi-Wan visibly relaxed.  “Thank you, Master,” he said the words barely above a whisper as he turned his attention back to the task at hand.  
  
Qui-Gon’s long strides quickly ate up the distance from the door to the corner desk.  “Have you found anything promising?” he asked while looking over Obi-Wan’s shoulder.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head.  He felt Qui-Gon straighten up behind him and then step away.  Just as he came around the desk to look upside down on what Obi-Wan was reading, they both felt an approaching disturbance.  The two looked towards the door and saw the Viceroy standing just inside the room.  
  
Qui-Gon glanced back to Obi-Wan then turned and moved across the room and towards the leader.  The Jedi Master kept his voice low when they began speaking.  He wasn’t sure what the two were discussing, though it felt like it was part of a previous conversation.  Maybe I should find out what their plans are, he mused.  Then mentally shook his head.  He wasn’t supposed to be involved in anything here.  Even doing simple research was pushing the boundaries of what he could and couldn’t do.  Then again, Obi-Wan knew his Master was a maverick and didn’t have any qualms going against the Council’s orders when he felt it was needed.  
  
Not wanting to disrupt the two, he decided to send a tendril of thought through the bond.  
  
//I will explain everything later, Padawan,// was the abrupt reply as the older Jedi left the room once again with the Viceroy.  
  
Obi-Wan shut down the thought and turned his attention back to the open book before him.  He hoped what he was doing was allowed during his probation.  At least it’s almost over, he sighed.  It had been a very long year, and Obi-Wan strove not to complain outwardly at his current predicament.  Part of it was his fault, and it could have been much, much worse.  
  
It was some time later when Qui-Gon finally reappeared.  The Jedi Master looked as if he were lost in thought as he perused the rows and rows of books on the shelves.  
  
“Master, is there anything I need to be aware of?” Obi-Wan closed the last book he was searching through.  His search had been a futile effort.  
  
Qui-Gon pursed his lips before moving towards the desk.  He sat down in a nearby chair.  “Her name is Eira.”  
  
“What?” Obi-Wan had no idea what Qui-Gon was talking about.  
  
“The one who was distracting you from your research — her name is Eira.”  A smile flitted across his face.  
  
“She was not distracting, me, Master,” Obi-Wan frowned.  
  
Qui-Gon gave him an amused look before continuing, “And it appears that you were the first person other than her father to not let her have her way.”  
  
Obi-Wan flushed in embarrassment.  “I’m sorry for my actions, especially since I’m still on probation, Master.  I will do better next time.”  
  
“Do not worry about your actions, Padawan.  The Viceroy was very pleased by how you handled the situation without letting it get out of hand.”  Qui-Gon paused, “And with the security situation, we are both going to have to make sure that no one gets hurt.  This is not something I wanted, because of the probation, but I cannot have you just sitting around doing nothing.”  
  
Obi-Wan frowned.  “We’re going against the Council again.”  I’m not supposed to do this.  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head.  “There’s nothing else I can do.  I cannot keep watch over both the Viceroy and his daughter.”  
  
“What about their own security?”  
  
For a moment Qui-Gon was silent.  “I did ask the Viceroy about that.  All he did was shake his head.  I feel that things are happening beyond his control.”  
  
Great.  Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.  “Master, I don’t want to be stuck babysitting.”  
  
“Padawan, we are to do the will of the Force, not what the council dictates.  If the Force wills us to guard, or babysit as you state it, both the Viceroy and his daughter, who are we to complain?”  
  
Obi-Wan wanted to sigh, but he knew his master was right.  He opened his mouth to apologize, but an explosion outside cut him off.  The windows rattled as they both looked in its direction.  Putting everything to the side, they both rose to their feet and went over to look outside.  From where they stood all they could see was a large black plume of smoke rising from beyond the compound walls, but through the Force they felt the growing cries of fear and pain.  
  
They left the room and went straight for the front entrance.  Security personnel, heavily armed, were everywhere either running towards windows or doors.  As Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan made it to the entrance more armed guards had already made it there, making sure that the doors remained closed.  
  
“Open the door,” Qui-Gon ordered.  
  
“Jedi, no one leaves when an explosion happens just outside the compound,” the guard countered.  
  
Qui-Gon raised his hand and was about to repeat himself when another voice came from behind, “Let the Jedi out.”  
  
“Thank you,” Qui-Gon answered, not even bothering to turn around to address the newcomer.  
  
Obi-Wan furrowed his brow as he turned to look at the one who spoke.  He wasn’t sure who he was, but he could sense that Qui-Gon knew him.  
  
With the doors locked and barred, it took longer than expected to get the doors open.  When free Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon moved at a brisk pace towards the main gates into the compound.  One security officer was nodding to something as they approached, then turned and opened a side door just wide enough for them to slip through and to the street on the outside.  
  
The area was in complete chaos.  The building across, and a little down the way had lost the whole front side that faced the compound.  It was a wonder that the structure was still standing.  Not only was dust falling to the ground, but flimsies were everywhere.  As smoke and dust wafted through the air, sirens that sounded in the distance grew louder obviously approaching the area.  Looking up at the devastated building they could see offices where men and women had worked just a short time earlier.  
  
Everything competed with the cries of the wounded.  
  
Obi-Wan blanched at the assault from all directions through the Force, though he dare not block it out.  Reaching down to his utility belt, he pulled out his breather and put it in his mouth as he plunged into the building.  He soon realized he didn’t need it, which surprised him, and he replaced it back in his belt.  
  
“Where are you going?” he heard a faint call.  “That building is unstable.  It could collapse on you.”  
  
Obi-Wan ignored the call as he started working through the debris.  While using the Force he was able to move the heavier pieces away.  Doors were either blown off, or they were still closed.  Casting his senses out he tried focusing on the room before him and what was beyond.  All was silent.  He still hoped there would be survivors.  Each room he looked into he found nothing.  The last door hung drunkenly from its hinges.  Being careful, he removed the door and leaned it against a pile of debris that was not attached to any wall.  Turning back he looked into the room, then closed his eyes as he turned away.  For a moment his eyes stung, and Obi-Wan knew it wasn’t from the lingering smoke and dust in the air.  Stepping inside he forced himself not to leave, but search for any spark of life.  Eventually he found one under even more debris.  Clearing it away he found  a child of maybe four standard that was barely alive.  
  
Hold to me little one, Obi-Wan sent waves of the Force to do anything possible for this lone survivor.  He wrapped the child up in the Force as he slowly picked his way through the destruction and back outside and the street.  
  
“Obi-Wan, let him go,” the voice came as if from far away.  
  
“No, he needs help.”  Obi-Wan tightened his hold on the bloody and bruised child.  
  
//Obi-Wan, let him go.  There is nothing more you can do for him.//  
  
With Qui-Gon’s words it was as if his arms went limp as he released his small charge.  “No,” he mumbled as he dropped to his knees and leaned forward, now openly weeping at the death and destruction all around him.    
  
A hand set on his shoulder as he felt waves of the Force surrounding him.  //I know it’s difficult Padawan, but we must see to the living.//  
  
With a sniff and a shuddering breath, Obi-Wan looked up then rubbed his face with the back of his hand.  “He was the only one I found…alive.”  
  
A man covered in dust with an official looking hat approached.  Obi-Wan watched in detached fascination as Qui-Gon handed the child over to the newcomer.  It was as if he were now watching some bad holomovie.  
  
“Padawan Kenobi states that there were more children that didn’t survive,” Qui-Gon told the man.  
  
//Who is he?//  
  
//One of the officials here.//  
  
The official shook his head, while holding the child’s body close to him.  He also looked as if he were close to tears.  “Yes, inside the building there was a place for children to be cared for while their parents are at work.”  
  
Obi-Wan finally rose to his feet and limped after Qui-Gon.  For the time being, he locked away the horrors of what was surrounding him.  It was the only way if he was to help the ones that lived.  
  
//We shall meditate on this later, Padawan.//  
  
Obi-Wan didn’t even acknowledge the message as he began helping once again.  
  
It was a long time before they finally made it back to the Viceroy’s compound.  Both Jedi trudged through the gates and then into the house itself.  With the lessening of him being bombarded by cries through the Force, Obi-Wan began to feel the churning of the horrors he felt earlier deep inside.  Apparently him locking away everything only worked for so long.  He sniffed while rubbing his face with both hands, not really caring who saw him.  It left streaks of dirt on his face.  
  
“Come Padawan.”  A hand pressed down on his shoulder, “Now it’s time for us to grieve such tragic loss.”  
  
Obi-Wan turned and looked at Qui-Gon for several minutes before he finally nodded.  They would meditate in the chambers that Qui-Gon was given, for privacy.  Once they reached their rooms, and the door was closed, they shed their dirt covered outer cloaks and sank to their knees.  “Why Master?” Obi-Wan finally asked.  
  
“I don’t know.”  Qui-Gon reached out and placed his hand on Obi-Wan’s arm.  “I know how difficult it was for you.  I don’t want to say that I was proud of what you did.  This is something that no one is ever truly prepared to deal with.”  
  
“It was stupid,” Obi-Wan muttered.  
  
“No, Obi-Wan, it’s not stupid.  The ones that perpetrated this wanton act of destruction we should have compassion and pity for them, for they have lost their way.”  
  
They remained there until most of the horrors they witnessed were finally released into the Force.  Eventually Obi-Wan stood up and bent his back, trying to get the kinks out of his muscles.  They had been there so long that the room had grown dark.  
  
With a flick of his hand, Qui-Gon turned the lights on low.  “Get some rest, Obi-Wan.”  
  
Turning, Obi-Wan could just see his master through the dim light.  “Will there be a meeting with both sides tomorrow?”  Obi-Wan reached over for his cloak and draped it over his arm.  
  
Qui-Gon closed his eyes and sighed.  After a few minutes he turned his attention back to Obi-Wan, “I’m not sure.  At this point there is too much confusion radiating through the Force.  
  
“I wish I could go to them and tell them how stupid all this is.”  Obi-Wan paused, “Children.”  
  
“I know, Padawan.”  
  
Just as Obi-Wan reached the connecting door Qui-Gon’s voice echoed through their bond, //Padawan, don’t be stubborn.  Let me know if you have difficulties tonight.//  
  
Obi-Wan paused then looked over his shoulder, “I will, Master,” then left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm close to finishing this, I'll be posting every day.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Timeline: 40BBY
> 
> Speech: “ “  
> Training Bond communications: //  
> Internal thoughts: italics

 

Obi-Wan lay awake, looking at the ceiling. It’s not that he had nightmares from what happened earlier in the day, it’s that he couldn’t even sleep at all. He was tired, yet wound up all at the same time. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see were the bodies of the children in half-hazarded positions all over the room. The worst part was seeing several infants in cribs, eyes closed as if they were asleep.

Blood was everywhere.

Throughout it all the mental and physical cries from the survivors almost overwhelmed him.

Obi-Wan took a shuddering breath, and tried to relax once again. Opening up to the Force helped somewhat, but soon enough the images came back.

Reaching out with the Force again, this time he searched out Qui-Gon. The Master Jedi was sleeping peacefully.  _ At least someone _ _ ’s getting rest. _

Deciding that it was a lost cause, at least for now. Obi-Wan rose from his not-so-narrow bed and sank to his knees. While closing his eyes he placed his hands on his thighs while trying to meditate. It was so easy with Qui-Gon there, for he could piggy-back on his Master ’s connection with the Force and easily become one with its mysteries. Since Qui-Gon wasn’t there, it was much more difficult. Even earlier, before he rose from his bed, he wasn’t able to seriously meditate. Was he becoming lazy and handicapped in not doing this himself?

_ It _ _ ’s a lost cause, _ he frowned. Sighing, he pushed himself to his feet and then sat down on the edge of the bed. Reaching his hand out, he turned the light in the room up to a level that he could see, at least a little bit better than before.

As Obi-Wan cast his eyes around the room he saw something on a side chair.  “What?” Rising to his feet he went over to see what it was. Folded neatly on the seat was his tunic and cloak, now clean. “Must have  really  been tired,” he muttered as he unfolded the light colored material. If they were back in the Temple, he would be in his room either studying or out in the Room of a Thousand Fountains with his sketchbook. Unlike Coruscant, the Temple would shut down at night, except for the most essential operations. With no gardens, he took off his sleep clothes and pulled on his tunic  and its many layers . Stretching out his hand again, he called for his lightsaber. After placing it on the bed, he slipped his boots on. Hooking the weapon to his belt, he moved to the door and opened it.

Before him was an empty hall, not that surprising. It was good that no one was there. Obi-Wan wanted it quiet so he could try to do a meditating walk.  Sconces that lined the wall were the only things that gave any light.

With grace borne from several years of training, Obi-Wan moved silently down the corridor with no particular place in mind. He closed his eyes and tried to access the Force, letting its maelstrom guide his steps. Here, on the second level of the large house, all was dark. He tried not to focus on his fears, for succumbing to that was the first step to send him spiraling down into the path that led to the dark side. If there was anything he feared it was the coldness that the dark side represented. Because of that he fought as hard as he could to defeat any thoughts and emotions that led in that direction.

A few minutes more and he finally reached a meditative state that was similar to the one he was in earlier with Qui-Gon. Now being surrounded by the Force, and his eyes closed, he turned the corner he knew was there and ran right into something, or better yet, someone . His eyes flew open and he placed a hand on the unknown person ’s mouth while pushing him or her up against the wall. A whimper came through and Obi-Wan shook himself so he’d be more aware of what was around him. He quickly realized that it was either a woman or girl.

“Shush,” his voice came out as a harsh whisper. “Do you want everyone to hear you?” it was dark and her skin was just as dark. It was as if she disappeared against the wall. Why would a servant be working in the middle of the night, and with no lighting?

She shook her head and he slowly removed his hand. Only then did he realize that if anyone saw them, their positions could easily be taken for something completely different.

As he pulled away to a more respectable distance, she spoke for the first time,  “What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?”

_ Oh dear, it _ _ ’s Eira. _ While taking another step back, Obi-Wan cleared his throat.  “I could ask the same for you.” At this point he wanted to get as far away from her as possible.

“I, I couldn’t sleep,” she sounded weary. “I worry about everything that’s been happening with the Berlanders, and that it could influence what’s happening here. Rumors state that their Duke controls his citizens, or better yet, subjects, through fear. And then there’s what’s happening with my father,” she shook her head. For a moment her face showed uncertainty. “It’s worrysome.” Eira sighed while rubbing her arms.

_ She is scared _ , Obi-Wan realized. Taking a chance, he moved a little closer.  When he was close enough he reached out a hand  and placed it on her shoulder.  “I know your father is doing everything to make sure that there isn’t any war  between the two political systems .”

“But when will it end?”

The explosion from earlier in the day came back in a rush. Clouds that previously covered Vasda ’s small moon broke, allowing the reflected light to cast faint shadows in the hall. Through the dim light, Obi-Wan was finally able to really see her. Her striking eyes were shimmering, as if there were tears in them, ready to fall.

For a moment Obi-Wan had no idea what to do, especially when he realized that tears were close to falling. Finally remembering what Master Numa did when he was still in the creche,  especially after a really bad dream , he opened his arms and pulled Eira into a hug while sending her waves of comfort and safety.  His time with  Siri was one thing, this was completely different. This was unlike anything he had done before, and it felt awkward. She was smaller than he realized, and at the same time seemed fragile.  “Don’t worry, everything will be all right,” he murmured.

As the minutes passed Eira began to settle into his arms. At the same time a comfortable, yet not so comfortable feeling began seeping into his bones. Looking down, he found he couldn ’t see her face since it was obscured by her thick black hair. When the uncomfortable feeling began growing, he released, and then pushed her away.

“Wha-” she looked at him, confusing reining supreme across her face. It was soon replaced by the look she gave him when they first met in the library.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that,” Obi-Wan berated himself for his actions. His actions, and now the bubbling emotions below the surface was unbecoming of a Jedi, even one still in training. Turning, he went back down the corridor and in the general direction of his room that he left what felt like hours ago. As he paused he thought he heard, “dumb boy.”

_ TBC…. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: 40BBY
> 
>  
> 
> Speech: “ “  
> Training Bond communications: //  
> Internal thoughts: italics

 

Obi-Wan should have realized that he could never truly hide anything from his Master. He sat down at the breakfast table and yawned. Shaking himself mentally, he forced his attention to the breakfast that was brought to them from the kitchens. Looking up, he found Qui-Gon frowning at him. Instead of answering, he looked back down.

“Padawan?”

Obi-Wan remained quiet, not sure how he wanted to respond to the simple question.  “Yes, Master,” he finally answered. He glanced up again, only to find compassion on Qui-Gon’s face.

“You didn’t sleep well last night.”

_I couldn_ _’t sleep at all last night._ “No, not really.” Obi-Wan looked off to the side while sighing.

Qui-Gon set his utensils down.  “If you need help tonight, let me know. I don’t want you walking around half-asleep, especially with what we will need to do.”

“I’m not half—,” Obi-Wan broke off with another yawn. “All right, I couldn’t sleep at all last night. I kept thinking about…,” his voice dropped off.

Qui-Gon nodded then pinched the bridge of his nose.  “I understand more than you realize, Padawan. I wish you came to me last night.”

“You were sleeping.”

This time Qui-Gon actually rolled his eyes.

If there was anything, Obi-Wan didn ’t want Qui-Gon to know about his midnight walk and his run in with Eira. “Yes, Master,” Obi-Wan conceded while picking at his breakfast. “Though I do want to go back outside and to help with the recovery efforts.”

This time Qui-Gon pushed himself away from the table.  “Are you sure about that? I feel that it could be more damaging for you than anything else after yesterday.”

“But how can I improve if I don’t do this?”

Apparently Qui-Gon eventually agreed with him, for after their breakfast was complete, they left the compound and headed back towards what was left of that office building from the day before. Most, if not all of the rubble from the street was already removed. For a moment all Obi-Wan could see was the room where the children were and the cries from the injured.

Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut then shook his head. That apparently did the trick for the images began fading from his mind.

“Obi-Wan?”

He turned to see Qui-Gon standing next to him, a concerned look on his face.  “I’m okay.”

Qui-Gon placed a hand on Obi-Wan ’s shoulder. “Are you sure? We don’t have to be here.”

“No, Master.” Obi-Wan shook his head again. “I need to be here.”

Qui-Gon gave him a long look before nodding. The two turned their attention to person who looked to be heading up the cleanup. The smoke that permeated the area had dissipated, leaving only dust and debris behind. Yet even that had mostly been removed. Men and women were everywhere with hardhats and brightly colored vests to make sure that others could see them through the dust filled air. The sound of hammers and construction equipment came from everywhere. It sounded more like a construction zone rather than a reclamation area.

The initial search and rescue effort had turned into a recovery one. Once that was complete then the building would be demolished. It was actually easier,  and cheeper to build a new one than repair what was heavily damaged.

In the middle of a large gathering was an official looking woman holding a comm in one hand while pointing to the upper floors of the bombed out building. Others gathered around her nodding. With one last order, the crowd scattered, giving both Jedi the chance to speak with her. 

“Master Jedi,” she nodded in respect as they approached.

“Ma’am,” Qui-Gon began while indicating Obi-Wan, “We are here to help.”

She gave a wide smile.  “Thank you, but everything is all in hand. With all my men and women here, adding two more would be more confusing than anything else.” The smile disappeared into a frown, “Plus, I don’t think you can sense the men and women we lost yesterday.”

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise while Qui-Gon merely nodded.  “Of course…,”

“Mara Halfgan.”

“Thank you, Mara.”

Mara turned her attention back to the building leaving the two Jedi to stand there.  “Well, Padawan, I believe it is time to head back and talk to the Viceroy and his head of security.”

Even though Obi-Wan didn ’t show it, he was relieved that he didn’t have to go into the building. He would have to do some more meditating this evening. Hopefully it would help him deal with his memories in a better way.

Even though security was heightened around the Viceroy ’s residence, it was easy for the two to work their way through that same security. Soon they were walking through the doors to the main building. Technically they needed an appointment to speak with Tomas, but Qui-Gon didn’t think it was needed.

“Do you want me to be there?” Obi-Wan kept his voice low.

Qui-Gon looked down, but in the direction where Obi-Wan trailed behind him,  “At the meeting?”

“Yes, Master.”

“This time, yes.” Qui-Gon slipped his hands into the opposing sleeves of his cloak. Obi-Wan quickly followed suit. //Remember, don’t speak. Your probation, at this point, is on a need to know basis.//

//And the Viceroy doesn ’t need to know,// Obi-Wan finished the sentence.

“Correct, Padawan.”

Not knowing where they were headed, Obi-Wan made sure to keep up with Qui-Gon. It would not be good if he fell behind, and then got lost in the maze of corridors. It reminded him somewhat of the Temple, but the building was much smaller. Making a final turn, they neared a set of double doors that went from floor to ceiling. Obi-Wan ’s steps slowed as they passed it by, he quickly sped back up. The door they eventually stopped in front of had no markings to tell anyone what was behind it. Just beyond  that door was another hall. Obi-Wan went over to it and looked around the corner. It took a moment for him to realize that the library was down there. He couldn’t help but smile now that he knew where he was.

Hearing a door open, Obi-Wan moved quickly back to Qui-Gon ’s side.

A servant in formal clothing looked back and forth between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan before finally speaking,  “Master Jedi, the Viceroy is awaiting your presence.”

“Thank you,” with a nod Qui-Gon took a step into the room. After a moment Obi-Wan followed. 

Though only about half the size of the library, the colors were similar in that the wood was dark and the upholstery  complemented it. The floor to ceiling windows had drapes on either side that had been pulled aside to let the mid morning sunlight through. Along with the desk was a cluster of chairs and a low table in the middle of them where one could sit and have a more informal conversation.

“Thank you for coming, Master Jedi,” Tomas said as he stood from behind the desk.

Qui-Gon, with Obi-Wan following gave a formal bow.  “Forgive us for our tardiness, but we were outside looking to see if there was anything more we could do to help with the reclamation process.”

Tomas shook his head while waiving his hand,  “Don’t worry. I expected nothing less f rom both of you.” Coming around the desk the Viceroy indicated the cluster of chairs. “Shall we have a seat? I find it easier to discuss important things while being more comfortable. It seems to make the issues not as grave.”

“Which are, your Highness?” Qui-Gon asked as he sat down.

“Security.”

Qui-Gon clasped his hands together as he leaned forward.  “What did you have in mind?”

“Master Jedi,” Tomas began, “I know you have spoken with my head of security, Marton Halfgan. I would like for you to coordinate with him concerning some upcoming events, especially after what happened yesterday.”

“Upcoming events?”

“Yes,” Tomas frowned. “I’m sorry to have announced this without your knowledge of it, but Berlond’s representatives have reached out to me and have stated in no uncertain terms that what happened yesterday not their fault. I’m not sure I should believe them or not.”

Qui-Gon ’s eyes trailed around the room before settling back on the Viceroy. “Has this, or something similar, happened before?”

“There have been bombs, but nothing this severe. Maybe one or two have died. This is different.” Tomas jumped to his feet and began pacing behind the chairs. “This time children have died because of their actions.”

“And children are the future for any society.”

“Yes,” Tomas stopped behind his chair. He leaned forward and placed his hands on the back rest. “I’ve been swamped by the families, demanding that the ones responsible be held accountable for their actions.” He pushed back. “I don’t know how long I can old them back.”

“No, we don’t want vigilante justice. If that happens, everyone gets hurt.” Qui-Gon closed his eyes and sighed.

As if realizing where he was, Tomas came back around the chair and sat down.  “And then there’s Eira. I don’t want to put too much burden on either of you, but I need to make sure that she is also safe.”

“Is she your official heir?”

“Not yet. The viceroy is an interesting position. If I had no children, and if anything happened to me, there is a nationwide election for the next man or woman. I just happened to be elected this last time. I’m lucky that Eira is alive, for her mother was killed early on. Everyone states that it was an accident, but…,” he shrugged.

“You think otherwise.”

“Yes, Master Jedi. The problem is, there is no evidence to prove my claim. Everything shows that it was an accident, tragic as it was.”

“Then we will do what needs to be done,” Qui-Gon nodded. “When is this meeting to take place?”

“Within the coming week. With it being on such short notice it’s difficult for me to clear my schedule for it.” Tomas stood and moved back over to his desk.

“Of course, your Highness.” Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood and bowed before they left the room.

After hearing the door close Obi-Wan glanced over his shoulder then turned his attention back to the hall in front of them.  “Master, he never mentioned what he wants us to do.”

“Technically he didn’t. Either he’s being careful, or he doesn’t know for certain yet.” They turned down another corridor, one that Obi-Wan wasn’t familiar with and headed deep into the building.

“Where are we going?”

“You need to meet the Viceroy’s head of security, Marton Halfgan.”

Obi-Wan stumbled to a stop.  “Master? Is he related to Mara Halfgan?”

Qui-Gon looked over his shoulder,  “Maybe, though I wouldn’t believe it unless it’s proven.”

Obi-Wan caught back up with the Master Jedi as soon as they reached one of the lifts. Pressing a button they waited for the doors to open and then stepped into the enclosed space. Apparently Qui-Gon knew where they were going, for he pressed one of the buttons and the lift began lowering deeper into the house and most likely below ground  level .

Just as the doors opened and they stepped into the corridor, the lights went out. Pulling out his lightsaber, Qui-Gon raised it while turning it on. With a whoosh, the area was lit in a greenish glow, playing strange shadows across the hall while contorting the familiar visages of the two Jedi into an almost demonic state. Obi-Wan pulled out his own, and added his bluish glow to the light.

Turning onto another hall Obi-Wan found himself confronted by a dark image with a blood-red saber. He stumbled to a stop as the  form approached him. It was too dark for him to see who it was. All he could see was the saber as it swept down towards his head, but was stopped by a blue blade. He let out a cry as he stumbled and dropped his saber. The blue blade retracted automatically as he tripped and collapsed to the floor.

“Obi-Wan? Padawan?” The voice sounded as if it was from far away.

“Master?” Obi-Wan shook his head and blinked his eyes several times. The red glow died away and the light changed to a greenish one. Looking up he found Qui-Gon standing before him, a very concerned look on his face.

“Are you all right?” Qui-Gon reached out his free hand.

“Yes, I just stumbled,” _Oafy-Wan_ he heard Bruck ’s voice as he took the proffered hand and let Qui-Gon help him to his feet.

“You need to be careful. If this was a situation where you’re having to defend yourself with your lightsaber, you could be dead by now.”

Obi-Wan knew a reprimand when he heard one.  “I know, Master. I…,” he paused, his face in a frown. “Have you ever seen a red lightsaber?”

“No, though I wouldn’t be surprised if a knight wanted a handle like that. We all have our preferences, Padawan.” They turned and continued down the corridor.

“No, not that. I meant the blade. Have you ever seen a lightsaber with a red blade?”

This time Qui-Gon stopped, which made Obi-Wan bump into him.  “No, Padawan. Kyber crystals are not normally red. Long ago it was stated that the sith had the ability to force a crystal to bleed, making it red.”

“So it is possible?”

“Yes, but the ability was lost when the sith died out.” 

_ Maybe not. _

Qui-Gon stopped at a nondescript door. As he clipped his lightsaber to his belt he palmed it open.  T hey were bathed in sudden light. Because of the nature of their work, security had their own backup power generators. Obi-Wan blinked his eyes as they watered. It was difficult to focus after the darkness from the corridor. Eventually his eyes adjusted as they stepped into the room. Local officers scurried everywhere.

“Marton?” Qui-Gon asked after finding the security chief surrounded by his subordinates while handing out orders. “Have you found the reason for the power outage?”

The man looked tired, but still acted as if he knew what he was doing.  “Not yet, Master Jedi. We are only just seeing what can be done to fix it.” He turned to look at the wall that showed large swaths of darkness, mostly covering the northern part of the planet. “As you can see,” he pointed to the darkened area, “Most of Marlote is dark.”

Qui-Gon looked at the map for a moment.  “Was it a cascading failure? A storm of  the right magnitude can cause enough damage to the power grid to cause this problem.”

“Maybe. I hope that’s all this is.” Marton indicated an open door. Stepping inside there was a desk with personal items. One was a still holo of Mara Halfgan, the woman they saw outside. Obi-Wan smiled then turned his attention back to the map on the wall. This one was different. This one had satellite telemetry showing the current weather patterns over the northern hemisphere. There were some storms, but nothing too major that would cause such a system wide failure. 

“ _Chiss_ ,” Marton growled. “As you can see there’s nothing, Master Jedi. This really bothers me, especially because of what happened yesterday. I believe this could be a prelude to another bombing.”

“Yes, we were outside earlier.” Qui-Gon indicated Obi-Wan along with himself.

“Sir,” a female officer with olive tone skin entered. “Reports are coming in about possible attacks. We’re not sure what or where they are.”

Marton raised an eyebrow as he folded his arms. When he answered, his voice was stern,  “Do not give me any information unless it is verified.” He paused, “Put what personnel you can on it for that.”

“Yes, sir,” she swallowed hard then turned on her heel to get out of the room.

Marton looked back to the two Jedi.  “I apologize for the obvious incompetency of my people. Sometimes I worry that there could be internal sabotage.  With every new hire I feel as if I have to beat it into them that we are to protect everyone that steps into this building no matter where they’re from.”

Qui-Gon took the apology for what it was worth. Marton was proving trustworthy so far. Only time would tell which side Halfgan truly supported.  “I understand. When something like this happens it is natural for people to get flustered.”

Marton rubbed the back of his neck.  “Yes, I suppose so. I try to make sure that everything is verified before I report to the Viceroy. I don’t want to give him any false information. That would only make things worse off for everyone.”

_ TBC…. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: 40BBY
> 
>  
> 
> Speech: “ “  
> Training Bond communications: //  
> Internal thoughts: italics

 

It had taken almost a week to make the hurried preparations for such high level meetings between the leaders of Berland and Marlote.  Yet t here were still arguments,  this time on where it should happen. If it was in Artwe, the capital of Marlote, then the Berlanders felt that they had no say.  But if it was in Berland City, then the Marlotians would say the same thing.

It was only after the fact that the first part of the talks would be in Marlote, and the last would be in Berland  were both sides were at least mollified.

“Are we going to have to travel down to Berland City,” Obi-Wan asked as he came through the connecting door between his and Qui-Gon’s temporary rooms. While passing the bed, he removed his cloak and tossed it there. He then went over to one of the chairs and sat down.

Qui-Gon emerged from his refresher and gave Obi-Wan a pointed look.  “At this point in time, I’m really not sure. If that does happen, I expect you to remain here. But while everyone is here we need to make sure that everyone plays nice.”

Obi-Wan sighed while slouching deep into the chair.  _ I really don _ _ ’t want to do this. _

Qui-Gon frowned. Apparently that thought had come through their bond loud and clear. 

_ Oh dear, that wasn _ _ ’t supposed to slip through. _

“Think of this as a lesson in patience, Padawan.”

“I still don’t want to be here,” Obi-Wan mumbled.

Even though Qui-Gon chose not to answer the comment, his eyebrow rose.  “Padawan, there will be times when you will be called upon to do things you do not want to do, but are commanded to participate in.”

“Just this once? You know I am probation.”

“I know how you feel about this, Obi-Wan, but I do feel that this is something we must attend. I sense that there are dark forces gathering, and we must be ready.”

Obi-Wan eventually nodded. He knew it was obvious that he didn ’t wish to make small talk with anyone that spouted politics. It easily mirrored his Master’s thoughts on it, ‘too much wind,’ he heard him say on more than one occasion.  At the same time he did feel darkness encroaching in on his senses.

When it was time, they left their rooms and headed down to the large building ’s personal hanger. Obi-Wan glanced to Qui-Gon while raising an eyebrow. Instead of answering, Qui-Gon only shook his head. //We will speak later.//

When it was obvious that the Viceroy would not accompany them. They knew he would be coming, but this wasn ’t good, Obi-Wan thought. //I thought we were to guard the Viceroy.//

“Not good,” Qui-Gon answered, his voice low. But there wasn’t anything they could do, for they were only there because of the Viceroy. At least the trip lasted at most ten minutes. The building they found themselves in front of was the only place that the Berland representatives agreed upon. Both Jedi and security fanned out to make sure that everything was secure. What made things more difficult than they already were was that Berland demanded to be included with the Viceroy’s security instead of making sure that Duke Pol Arawn was safe from any harm.

Instead of giving a verbal answer, Obi-Wan only shook his head. //I wish we had more Jedi here.//

//It would make things easier, wouldn ’t it.// Qui-Gon glanced over to Obi-Wan. //Be watchful, Padawan. I don’t believe this has been done before  between the two sides .//

Obi-Wan leaned over, keeping his voice low,  “Maybe because of what happened to the children has made  everyone come to their senses.”

“We can only hope.”

From there, the two Jedi separated once again, making sure one last time that everything was as it should be. Qui-Gon was the first to return to the foyer only to find the Viceroy had entered. With a nod, he turned around, looking about both Marlotians and Berlanders, trying to sense if the ones before him had any malicious intent harbored deep inside. Feeling nothing except shifting thoughts he turned back to Tomas, only to find that Eira had now joined him.

“Your Highness, my Lady,” Qui-Gon gave the two a formal bow. He glanced around again before continuing, “Padawan Kenobi should be here shortly. He is finishing up making sure that security is more than adequate for tonight.”

As if on cue, Obi-Wan reappeared beside Qui-Gon.

“Padawan,” Qui-Gon nodded. Obi-Wan, though didn’t hear him. His full attention was not where it was needed. //It’s not polite to stare, Obi-Wan.//

The nudge and words snapped Obi-Wan back. He flinched inwardly. //Sorry, Master.//

//Remember to keep your mind focused on what is required of you.//

//Yes, Master.// Obi-Wan heard the reprimand  loud and clear .

The door where the initial reception would be held, opened. Security fanned out throughout the room while both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon remained near the Viceroy. Obi-Wan ’s mind and eyes kept straying over to Eira. //Padawan.//

//Don ’t worry Master, I will do what is required  of me .//

Qui-Gon nodded then followed the Viceroy, leaving Obi-Wan to keep an eye on Eira for the time being.

Taking his cue, Obi-Wan eventually followed Eira into the large room. Yes, he didn ’t want to be there, but it wouldn’t stop him from doing what he must. What bothered him, though was that his eyes kept straying towards Eira and her floor length black  gown with matching see-through shawl with silver accents. The material only made her light eyes stand out even more from her dark complexion.  _ I _ _ ’m only keeping watch, nothing more. _ Though at the same time he could have sworn that he had seen her before, but he had no idea when that was.

Forcing his mind off Eira, he looked around the room once again, now actively searching to see if there were any possible signs of sabotage. Eventually a sigh from behind caught his attention. Along with reaching out with his senses, he turned to see who it was. He blinked, and took a small step back seeing Eira now standing before him.  “My Lady?”

“I hate these receptions,” she hissed through her teeth.

For a moment Obi-Wan almost wanted to smile. At least he had something in common with her to talk about.  “If it gives you any consolation, I don’t like them either.”

Eira actually gave him a dubious look before turning her attention to something behind him. It was obvious that she was still annoyed with him from when they first met in the library, but at least she understood his own aversion to all this political bickering and maneuverings.  “I want to leave this boring  _ party, _ ” she grumbled.

Obi-Wan glanced around the room again, this time though he tried to spot Qui-Gon. Even though he knew he should remain at the reception, he could also feel a growing sense of danger, though it was difficult to know where it was coming from. In the end he figured that as long as he kept in sight of Eira things would be all right.  “What did you have in mind?”

This time Eira took a step back, her eyes wide.  “Don’t you know how dangerous it is?” she hissed.

_So she does understand._ “Here, or outside?” Obi-Wan kept his tone mild.

“Both,” Eira huffed. Eventually her shoulders slumped in apparent defeat. “I just don’t want to be here, but Papa said it was important for me to witness the talks.”

Obi-Wan actually felt pity for her. She acted like she was caged.  “If it makes you feel any better,” Obi-Wan started as they moved towards the floor to ceiling glass doors. As he opened them so they could step onto the terrace he continued, “I feel the same way.”

Eira actually rolled her eyes,  “I know, you said that earlier.”

Sirens in the distance floated over the evening breeze. The temperature was cooling down which made Eira shiver. She wrapped her arms around her, then took her shawl to cover her exposed skin. Instead of going back inside, she took a step towards the railing and looked down to the ground below. It was obvious that most people went to bed with the sun, which Obi-Wan was thankful for. As the shadows grew deeper, and everything darkened around them, lamps that lined the streets winked on, casting eerie shadows here and there. It wasn ’t as bright as Coruscant, then again, nothing was as bright as that planet. It also never slept.

Feeling something buzzing around his neck, he shooed it away as he moved over to a corner of the terrace. Leaning against the corner, Obi-Wan folded his arms so he could watch Eira. The wind tugged at her thick dark hair, pulling it out of the jeweled tiara that wrapped around her head and framed her face.

Sensing something off, he pushed away from the wall only to find his balance was off. He turned and propped himself against the wall as he turned lightheaded.

“Are you all right?” Eira’s muffled voice sounded odd. The last thing he though he heard was an explosion before everything went dark.

_ TBC…. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: 40BBY
> 
> Speech: “ “  
> Training Bond communications: //  
> Internal thoughts: italics

 

Obi-Wan woke only to find himself in complete darkness and strapped to a chair,  while his hands and feet were bound . Raising his head, he was almost overcome with nausea.  _ Hold it, _ he told himself.  Closing his eyes, he tried to center himself and control the sensations that were  threatening to unleash themselves on him.  It was obvious that he was captured, and it  would  do him no good to have vomit all over him, though he suspected his captors would be smiling in glee.

Only when he felt as if he had regained some sort of control  over his traitorous stomach , did Obi-Wan tentatively open his eyes once again. Raising his head just as slowly, he looked around. He realized that if he didn ’t make any sudden movements, the nausea could be kept firmly under control.

_ Where am I? What happened? _ Obi-Wan had a vague recollection of an explosion, but that was it. Reaching out with the Force, he was hit with nausea once again. Just as he dropped his head and squeezed his eyes shut, the sound of metal screeching and then groaning sounded throughout the room, if it was a room.

“I see you’re awake. It took you long enough,” a harsh voice with an odd lisping accent came from before him.

Obi-Wan raised his head  once again and had to squeeze his eyes shut when a light was shown directly into his face, effectively blinding him. A prick on his neck, and then it felt as if a  clear bag was placed over his head, silencing everything. The nausea he was dealing with was now replaced by a growing unease. Something was missing, but he didn ’t know what it was at this point.

“You don’t like that, do you,” the voice answered in glee. Apparently Obi-Wan didn’t hide his thoughts as well as thought he did. “You’ve been brought back down to everyone else, Jedi. Now you’re just like everyone else, and maybe even worse since you don’t know how to function without your precious Force. It’s only the beginning. In less than seven rotations you will be dead.”

Obi-Wan shook on the inside. Taking a centering breath, he tried reaching out to the Force, but found deafening silence instead. The unease he felt earlier grew to something close to panic. He swallowed hard,  “What do you want?” the words were forced out. Soon the panic seeped into his very soul.

“Nothing. You’re just a means to an end.” The light went off and hands were all over him, manhandling him. What bound him to the chair, and his feet together were removed, though his hands remained behind his back, and he was pulled to his feet. It was at that point he realized that his feet were numb. His captors forced him to take a step, but he collapsed.

“Get up.” Hands pulled Obi-Wan to his feet again and forced him forward. It really didn’t work for this time his legs gave out once again.

The problem was, Obi-Wan just couldn ’t walk. Hands now grasped his arms and he found himself drug across the floor and then unceremoniously dropped. Through the floor he could feel more than hear the sound of a door closing, or was it opening? Then there was nothing.

_ Master, help _ . Obi-Wan called out into the silence.

With no answer  forth coming, he rolled onto his side and then managed to sit up. The nausea he was plagued with earlier came back with a vengeance. He doubled over, trying not to give into the desire to vomit up what was in his stomach, which was probably little at this point in time. His insides constricted once again and then slowly relaxed. Inside, his stomach rumbled again.  _ Oh dear, not good _ . Obi-Wan groaned as rolled over onto his side and curled into a fetal position. All he could do was wait for the nausea to pass, all the while the Force was silent around him.

No telling how long it was before his stomach finally calmed down. When it felt safe enough he began focusing on what was around him. Without the Force he had to rely exclusively on his hearing. There was a soft hitching sound somewhere off to the side. Rolling once again so he could sit up, he scooted towards the sound and eventually bumped into what turned out to be a flat surface. The hitching sound was louder this time. _Eira_ , his still semi drugged mind pulled forth from the depths of his memory. _It has to be her._ “Eira?”

The sound stopped.  “Obi-Wan? Is that you?”

Obi-Wan felt his shoulders drop in relief.  “Yes.”

“Please get me out of here,” she whimpered. For a moment Obi-Wan thought it sounded more like she was whining.

“I can’t.” _At least right now._

“Why?” It sounded like she sniffed.

“Our captors did something to me, I’m not sure what it was. Plus, my hands are tied behind my back. There’s no way I can do anything right now,” he ground out, trying not to be too snippy.

Shuffling sounds moved around him and then he felt nimble fingers touch his shoulder. They worked their way down to his hand and what bound them together. The bonds loosened and then fell away, leaving his hands finally free. Bringing them around, he rubbed his wrists then reached down to massage his ankles through his boots. 

“Thank you,” his voice soft. Turning around he peered through the darkness. He could barely make out the form before him. It looked like Eira, and it sounded like her, but he couldn’t really tell at this point, at least not without the aide of the Force.

The spell broke when a sob came from the dark form.  “We’ll get out of here. Don’t worry.” Obi-Wan tried to keep confidence in his voice, but he wasn’t sure if he was successful or not.

The dark form shuffled away.  “No we’re not. No one will ever find us here. We might not even be on Vasda anymore.”

For someone who had lived a very sheltered life, Obi-Wan wasn ’t all that surprised at her reaction. “Everything will work out, don’t worry.” He reached out and placed a hand on what looked like her shoulder.

“No it won’t.” She shoved his hand off then scooted away. “We’re going to die in here,” her voice raised to something close to a keening wale.

“Not if I can help it.” Obi-Wan grit his teeth, then took a deep breath, trying to remain calm through her growing hysteria. She was weeping now. “Eira,” he called out again, but her actions didn’t change.

“Listen to me,” he moved towards her once again. Eira was huddled against the wall, visibly shaking. Sitting back, he searched through his mind to see if his instructors at the Temple ever discussed something like this. All he could think of was scenes on some of the holovids he had seen. He moved towards her once again and this time wrapped his arms around and held her tight. At first she tried to fight him off, but he was stronger. His one regret was that he didn’t have the Force to call upon at this point. “Calm down,” he deliberately lowered his voice to just above a whisper.

They remained frozen like that for some time until her tears and shaking subsided.  “Are you all right,” he  finally murmured.

“No,” her voice muffled because of his tunic. One hand had a fist full of the material while her other had slipped around his back. The tingling sensation, and his heightened sense of touch was extremely familiar, and one he wasn’t sure he wanted to pursue, especially not in this place or with Eira.

“Everything will be all right. Master Qui-Gon will find us, so don’t worry.”

“I’m not worried about that,” Eira pulled away enough so that she could wipe her face with one and then both hands. “I’m embarrassed by my actions. It was unbecoming of someone of my position. I should be stronger than this.”

Obi-Wan gave her a ghost of a smile.  “Don’t worry, it’s all right.” He felt like he was constantly trying to encourage her. “Like —”

There was a grinding sound followed by a shaft of bright light that spilled through the room. Because of the almost total darkness, the light blinded Obi-Wan for a moment. He raised a hand to shield his eyes before they finally adjusted again. Within the brightness a form appeared. Without thinking of the consequences, along with the poison still blocking Obi-Wan ’s access to the Force, he lurched to his feet and rushed the form, effectively knocking him out.

With escape now possible, Obi-Wan pulled Eira to her feet and led her out of the prison and through a twisting maze of metal corridors. It was looking more and more as if they were on a ship. If that was the case, then he would have to search for an escape pod. Yet, there wasn ’t that low level humming sound that a ship made. At least he had the forethought of grabbing a lamp on the way out. They paused at a doorway. Leaning against the wall Obi-Wan turned his attention back to Eira. “I need you to do everything I tell you, and without question, okay?”

He wasted precious minutes to make sure that she understood what was happening.  “All right,” she finally answered.

It was obvious to Obi-Wan that she didn ’t like taking orders from anyone. “My goal is to make sure I get you out of here and back to safety. Please don’t fight me on this. I know what I’m doing.”  _ I think. _

When she nodded Obi-Wan turned his attention back to what was before him. They turned another corner and came up to what looked like an exit.  _ This is almost too easy, _ the words floated through his mind as he pushed the door open.  The walls glinted before him, and then everything disappeared as the door shut behind Eira. He turned on the lamp and held it high .

They were in a room, but it was nothing like he had ever seen before. The walls glittered  once again as if covered in gold while the images drawn, or carved into the walls had faded almost to nothing.  “Have you ever seen this before?” he turned to look at Eira who was  still behind him.

Her light eyes were wide as she shook her head.  “No.”

Taking a step forward, his booted feet crushing the rubble on the floor. Making it to the wall, he could just make out a circle with two bars inside and perpendicular, meeting at the center. Below that was a ledge. Leaning down, he blew the dust off revealing a polished surface. The craftsmanship was obvious.  “Are you sure?”

“Obi-Wan,” she huffed. “The only thing that is remotely similar are some of the ancient myths where the people would offer food and drink to the gods and goddesses they worshiped, though it was never underground, at least that I know of.”

“Do you know their names?” Obi-Wan looked around again. Deep down he felt something off. The feelings built until there was a deep rumbling coming from far beneath them. It sounded like a ship taking off, but he couldn’t be certain.

Walls shuddered, and dust and dirt began falling from the ceiling.  Spreading his feet, he tried to keep his balance. Looking up, the arched ceiling appeared as if it were trying to collapse, but somehow it held. To the right of the ledge a hidden door slid open and revealed a dark passageway. “We need to get out of here.” Obi-Wan reached for Eira’s hand once again,and pulled her through into an ancient looking corridor.

After working their way through the  connecting halls for some time they finally emerged onto Vasda ’s surface, and into a wasteland covered in rocky outcroppings that held stunted trees and scrub grass.

_ TBC…. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: 40BBY
> 
>  
> 
> Speech: “ “  
> Training Bond communications: //  
> Internal thoughts: italics

Through most of the day Obi-Wan and Eira worked their way through the devastated landscape  surrounding them. The wind blew constantly making Obi-Wan spit the dirt and grit out of his mouth ever so often. He looked up again. With the clouds covering the sky and the dust in the air it was almost impossible to know how soon the sun would set, which was not good.  _ I need a drink, _ and it wasn ’t water he was thinking about. Instead of bemoaning his predicament, he glanced over his shoulder only to  find Eira struggling to walk. The shoes she wore at the reception were not made for walking through the desolate landscape  surrounding them. He had no idea where they were, they might not even be on Vasda anymore. It didn’t help that his geography of the planet wasn’t exactly the best.

Obi-Wan reached out to touch the Force out of habit, but found nothing. Biting his bottom lip, he realized that he was truly on his own. How was he to find his Master when he couldn ’t even touch the Force to begin with? Everything was getting worse and worse as the minutes continued. If there was one thing, he knew he had to protect Eira at all cost. It was his  duty .

Out of habit, Obi-Wan ’s hand strayed to the spot where his lightsaber should be located. With it gone,  he wasn’t sure  how  he could ge t Eira got back to her father safe and sound without his weapon. He hoped he though of something sooner rather than later.

Eira stumbled again, this time she muttered what sounded like a curse.  “You’re not going to last with those shoes.” Obi-Wan paused and then turned to see where she was. Eira was trying to climb over  some debris, but wasn’t very successful.

“Well, I’m _sorry_ but these are the only shoes I have. I didn ’t go to the reception thinking I would be exploring this dead wasteland,” she hissed back. Sitting, Eira reached down and began to massage one of her calves. The rocks made it difficult and it was obvious that she had strained one of her leg muscles. For a moment he felt pity, but it soon melted away revealing irritation. _I should not be feeling this,_ Obi-Wan told himself, but at the moment he really couldn ’t help it. He was tired of her constant complaining.

Trying not to roll his eyes, Obi-Wan approached her and forcibly removed the offending shoe. As she opened her mouth to say something he snapped the prop off the heel that gave her more height, and handed it back to her.

“What? Do you know just how expensive these shoes are? They came all the way from Coruscant.” Her hands tightened on what was left of the footwear.

“No, and at this point I really don’t care. Your life is a little more important than keeping your shoes in perfect condition.” Obi-Wan opened his hand, “Now hand the other one over before I take it myself.”

Eira ’s eyes narrowed, “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Then consider it done.” Obi-Wan reached down and took the other one before she could do anything. When he was finished, he gave it back. “Now you won’t be tripping or stumbling over everything.”

“You know,” Eira grumbled as she put the shoe back on, “You will have to pay for all the things you’ve ruined.” Standing, she balled her fists. For a moment Obi-Wan thought she was going to storm away, but she didn’t. It didn’t bother him at first until he realized he still couldn’t reach out to the Force. If she hid well enough he might not be able to track her down, and that would not be good.

Obi-Wan shrugged.  “I still don’t care. Your life is more important than your shoes.” All he wanted to do was to get back to Master Qui-Gon and dump the girl on the servants, but he couldn’t. He had to make sure that she lived.

“Fine,” she grumbled.

Obi-Wan gave her a long look before turning back around. They needed to keep moving. If not to get away from their captors, to find shelter. He also needed time to try and contact Qui-Gon, precious time that was quickly running out. They moved near one of the outcroppings that looked to be some sort of shelter. The dead leaves and dried branches crackled beneath their feet as they continued to move through the desolation. As much as Obi-Wan tried, they still made some sort of noise.  “We’ll be found within a day if we keep making this much nose,” he mumbled more to himself.

The sickly yellowish sky was beginning to fade. It was the only thing that told him that night was coming soon. And deep inside he knew he didn ’t want to be out in the open when it was dark. The wind continued to come in fitful gusts, and the temperature was lowering, which was another thing he didn’t want to have to deal with in his deteriorating condition.

Obi-Wan stopped when he realized he couldn ’t hear Eira behind him. Turning, he found her huddled under under a  gnarled  tree, shivering. Looking down to his cloak, which he somehow kept, he knew what needed to be done. Plus he probably wouldn’t need it  for much longer,  considering what was happening to him. His tunic was made of much thicker material, and he had several layers on, while all she had was a dress and shawl made of thin material.

Moving quietly towards her, Obi-Wan removed his cloak and draped it over her hunched, shivering shoulders.  “I know it’s not much, but it’ll help until I can find us some shelter,” he kept his voice soft as he squatted down before her.

Eira shook her head as she shrugged it off.  “You’ll be cold. I can’t take this.” She paused, leaning back, “What happened to your neck?”

Obi-Wan waved it off.  “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine,” though he could feel the rash spreading.

Eira bowed her head while pulling the brown material closer.  “Thank you,” it came out more as a breath than a whisper.

After giving her a small smile, Obi-Wan stood up. He knew shelter was their first priority.  “Come one,” he offered his hand to help her stand up. “We need to keep going.”

They stayed in that position for a short time until Eira finally reached out a cold hand to grasp his proffered one, and let him pull her up.  “They’ll find us,” her shoulders dropped.

“Not if I have my say in things. That’s one thing you don’t have to worry about.” Obi-Wan only hoped he sounded just as sure, for inside he didn’t.

As they continued to work their way near the rocky outcropping, Obi-Wan stumbled across an opening that was more than a simple alcove. He reached out tentatively with the Force. His abilities was more fitful than anything else, but it was enough for him to sense that it was safe inside. It may only be a trickle, but it was enough. A strong wind gust blew through from the canyon before them, making a mournful sound, and it was cold.

“How fast can the temperature drop?” Obi-Wan turned back to Eira.

“Sometimes fast. It depends on where you are. In the desolate regions then yes, it can fall very fast,” Eira looked around, fair eyes obviously showing her worry.

Obi-Wan nodded.  “Come on, I found shelter. We’ll be all right if it starts raining.” After turning on the lamp and without thinking, he reached out for her cold hand and led her into the darkness.

“I hate cold rain,” Eira murmured. “Plus, it isn’t safe in these regions.”

Slipping through a narrow entrance, the space opened up into decent shelter.  “Stay here, you’ll be safe.” Obi-Wan handed her the lamp before turning around to go back out.”

“Where are you going?” Eira called out to his retreating form.

“Wood, and I’m going to see if I can either find, or catch us something for us to eat tonight.” And with that he left the shelter. After ten minutes of searching and then gathering, he trudged back to the cave, arms full. Placing it down in front of Eira he knelt down and arranged it to have a small campfire. He didn’t have his lightsaber, but there were things he had in his belt that he could use. Pulling the articles out, he started a fire. As soon as it was burning cheerfully, he went back out.

Even though they were boring, Obi-Wan was never more grateful for the lessens on survival that he received at the Temple. Finding an odd looking creature that was large enough to last them for several days, he was able to catch it. Just as he was on his way back, the rain started. It was a sickly yellow coloring, and stung when it touched his exposed skin. He ignored it, for the rain was the least of his problems. When he returned to the cave, he prepared the creature in the first section to spare Eira from being sickened by the sight.

Working his way into the next cave Obi-Wan never thought to remove the excess water from his tunic.

“Obi-Wan?” Eira’s voice shook. “You’re wet.”

Once again, he waved her concern off.  “I know. It can’t be helped.” Kneeling down, he put aside several of the long branches. “We need to be careful with the smoke. I don’t want us to be found.”  _ And then there _ _ ’s a Force shielding. Can I even do that? _

“What about Master Jinn?”

Obi-Wan smiled.  “Don’t worry about that, it’ll be okay.”

“You keep saying that.” Her look almost turned accusing.

Instead of answering her, he set up a spit and set the meat above the fire. He knew she was right. With the trickle of his abilities coming back he feared that he wouldn ’t be strong enough to set up the shielding and to call for Qui-Gon. It needed to be done now before he couldn’t do anything anymore.

With the meat now roasting, Obi-Wan sat back on his heels and closed his eyes. His connection with the Force was stronger, if you could say that, but there was something different about it.  _ In less than seven rotations you will be dead, _ echoed through his mind.

Obi-Wan was short on time, and he knew it.

Taking a deep breath he reached out to the Force once again and began the process of setting up the shielding. When finished he dropped his head in exhaustion. He only had just enough strength for that, but at least it was done.

“Obi-Wan, are you okay?”

_No, I_ _’m dying._ “I’m just tired,” he lied as he watched her. The warm flickering light played odd images across the walls. She reached out to him, then pulled her hand back, obviously unsure of her actions. He closed his eyes again. This time he tried to travel down the training bond to feel his Master’s presence. It was faint, but there, and the older Jedi was distracted with something. _What_ _’s happening?_ Eventually he opened his eyes and looked over to Eira again. She needed some sort of explanation of his actions.  “I just tried to contact Master Qui-Gon.”

“You can do that?”

Obi-Wan changed his position so that he was sitting more comfortably on the floor.  “Only because I’m his apprentice. He is training me to become a fully qualified Jedi when the time comes. Part of that training comes through the bond we have through the Force,  a nd then there’s the meditation techniques we learn early on  in the Temple .”

“Oh,” Eira’s answer sounded noncommittal while she stared into the flames.

“Staring into a fire can do the same thing,” he watched her own form of meditation.

Pulling out of her reverie she looked at him again,  “How long are we going to be here.”

Obi-Wan sighed and closed his eyes.  “I’m not sure. If I can let Master Qui-Gon know where we are then he can find us, but I haven’t been able to.”

“Why?”

“Why do you ask so many questions?” Obi-Wan blurted out.

At his demand hurt spread across her face.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that I’m tired, and,” his hand went up to his neck, the skin was hot to the touch. It now felt as if something was crawling under his skin. He slowly pulled his hand away, fearful of what could happen if he scratched the irritation. “Our kidnappers did something to me.” He let his hand drop. “No matter what happens, I will make sure that you will be found.”

Once the meat was finished, they picked at it, saving half to be consumed in the next few days. Obi-Wan then leaned against the wall and indicated that he wanted her to come over to him.

“What do you want?” her old, annoyed tone came back.

“Would you like to survive the night?” Obi-Wan tried not to lace it with sarcasm, but it couldn’t be helped. “My cloak won’t be enough.”

Eira looked at him for a moment. It was obvious she was debating on whether or not to accept his invitation.

“I won’t bite...unless you want me to.”

She frowned then reached down and picked up a bone and threw it at him.  “How can you think like that when we’re trapped here?”

Obi-Wan sighed. Nothing was working out the way he intended it to. Swallowing his pride, he looked down where his fingers were fiddling with a growing frayed end of his tunic sleeve.  “Look,” he looked back up, “I’m sorry. The temperature is dropping and if we’re going to make it through the night and possibly the coming days we need to conserve body heat.”

“I know it’s dropping,” Eira’s voice was surprisingly soft for once, and there was no annoyance. Rising to her knees, she wrapped the cloak around her tighter and then moved over so she could sit beside him. “And I remember, sort of, my actions back in that cell, or whatever it was. I was scared, and panicked.”

“I know. Master Qui-Gon will find us, don’t worry,” Obi-Wan tried to sound confident in his reassurance than he felt. He knew that he wanted her to believe that everything was under control. Settling against the wall he raised his arm as she leaned up against him. The ensuing warmth was more than expected and it gave him that lulling sensation that almost put him to sleep.

“How will Master Qui-Gon find us?”

Obi-Wan pressed his lips together.  “I mentioned before that I can feel him, but I don’t have the strength to contact him,” he finally admitted.

Eira sat up and cocked her head to the side.  “If you had the strength, would you be able to reach him?”

“Yes.”

“But you don’t.”

“I just need to rest. I’ll be better in the morning.” Obi-Wan desperately wished for it, but deep inside he knew it was a futile hope.

Eira nestled against him again.

“What does Vasda mean?”

“Vasda?” Eira yawned then slipped her arm around him while moving into a more comfortable position.

“Yes.”

Her innocent touch made it hard for Obi-Wan to keep his mind and body centered.

“In the old tongue it means the land.”

Obi-Wan nodded. He looked down at Eira ’s face as she slept. While smiling, he slipped his arm around her and his hand snuck up and cupped her cheek.

_ TBC…. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: 40BBY
> 
>  
> 
> Speech: “ “  
> Training Bond communications: //  
> Internal thoughts: italics

Qui-Gon looked around the rooms that Tomas had granted him for the duration of the apparent assassination attempt. At least that’s what  he had been able to deduce . The ancient fortress was furnished with just the barest of essentials, more akin to something he was used to in the Temple. Leaving the room, he worked his way towards security. He wanted to find both Obi-Wan and the Viceroy’s daughter before it was too late. At the moment he wasn’t that worried. Obi-Wan knew how to take care of himself, and to survive  out in the wilderness  if they were stuck somewhere. Examining his memories on the way Qui-Gon realized that there had been so much confusing activity in the halls  along  with all the conflicting emotions, that he didn’t catch a whiff of what was to come until it was too late. Sometimes even Jedi Masters missed things.  _ Obi-Wan would be rather amused at that. _

The amusing thought faded away and was replaced with concern.  _ He can also take care of himself. Trust in the Force. _

Qui-Gon had to admit that even he wanted to ask  ‘what if’. At this point two people were apparently missing,  most likely kidnapped and needed to be  rescued . Now stepping into Marton’s office, he stood there for a moment, trying to decide what to say to the head of security. The darker skinned man stormed into his office, waves of antagonism rolled off him. Qui-Gon gave him a calm look with pursed lips. It would probably be wise to let him know what he was planning. The longer he was around the man the more he felt he could trust him. Marton was obviously angry, and that was to be expected. The other emotion coming off was something he didn’t expect. It was more of a possessiveness, like whatever happened left him  personally affronted and  feeling violated  at the same time .

“We need to keep the Viceroy with us while searching for his daughter and my Padawan,” it came out as a statement.

Marton ran a hand through his short curly hair.  “After that debacle, I wouldn’t want anything less.”

Qui-Gon folded his arms,  but gave him a kind smile .  “You know, Marton, you’re taking this too personally. Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

Balling his fist, Marton hit the desk, knuckles down.  “Why not?  Both of them are  my responsibility.” He pushed himself back and turned to look at the wall, his arms now folded.

Reaching out again to the Force Qui-Gon soon realized why he was taking the situation as hard as he was.  “You feel responsible for his wife’s death, don’t you.” The security chief’s back stiffened.

Marton took a deep breath before finally turning to face Qui-Gon.  “I had only been in this position for six months when the accident happened. I still believe that there were way too many discrepancies for me to believe that  Leesa’s death was unfortunate, but tragic.”

Qui-Gon nodded.  “Don’t worry, I do not want to have anything happen to the Viceroy either. We will find them.” He paused, “Have you heard from Berland’s head of security?”

“No, and that’s what bothers me. I don’t know how far to trust him, or her.” Martin threw his hands up in exasperation. “I don’t even know who the person is. And their Duke expects me to work closely with them?”

Qui-Gon tapped his lips with his finger.  “Maybe he or she is not used to working with other security.”

Marton snorted.  “I’m having a hard enough time making sure that I can trust the men and women in my command.”

This made Qui-Gon turn and look out the office and into the main security offices.  “How far do you trust your people?”

“As far as need be. I’ve had to remove the ones that weren’t loyal to me our the Viceroy before.”

Even though he nodded, Qui-Gon still reached out and did a light mind touch on first Marton and then the other members of his security that were with him. What he found was very understandable; confusion and anger from the events that just transpired were the most prevalent.  “I will follow your lead,”  _ for now, _ he finished silently. If he sensed murderous intent then he would make sure that everyone that could be safe, would be.

Marton actually smiled, though it looked bitter.  “Thank you. Even though I don’t doubt your abilities, it’s always best to have one leader.” He paused for a moment before continuing, “If I need to interrogate anyone, would you be able to assist?”

“While using the Force?” the side of Qui-Gon’s mouth twitched upwards as a bemused look crossed his face.

“I guess you could say that.”

From the security chief ’s look it was apparent that he didn’t want to pry into what he thought would be a personal matter. Qui-Gon thought about it for a moment before realizing that he did trust Marton, at least as far as he needed at this point. “Yes, I can. It is not unusual for us to be assigned to help with the police on Coruscant when investigating more of the nefarious crimes that are committed. It would help if I had my Padawan, Obi-Wan with me, but lately I haven’t been able to communicate with him.” He shook his head in frustration. Sending a thought through their intact bond he found no response.

“Why’s that?”

“Either Obi-Wan’s unconscious or he can’t communicate with me at the present time.”

Marton looked down while frowning.  “You know,” he raised his head, “I remember my parents telling me that if there was anyone I should trust, it should be a Jedi. They know what they’re doing.” He turned while looking out the door, “Do you know either where they’re at?”

“For one, your parents are correct. It is our goal to know what needs to be done. And contrary to what everyone thinks, I cannot pinpoint where Obi-Wan is. Now, if he’s closer, like in the next room, then I can just by proximity. The further away the more vague the ‘signal’ becomes.”

“So, they could be anywhere on the planet.” A grim look crossed Marton’s face.

“Basically, yes. Still,” Qui-Gon paused as he came to some sort of decision, “if this was an assassination attempt, then we need to probably look towards Berland and try and find out what they don’t wish for us to know.”

“It sounds we need to use our satellites to scan through Berland and its environs. They won’t be happy about it.” Marton turned and pressed a button the desk. A device implanted in the flat surface projected a map of one of the continents onto the wall. “It’s not much, but I don’t think we need to look towards here,” he pointed to the desert regions. “At least that cuts down on where we should look by about a third.”

“We will on the northern areas of Berland,” Qui-Gon nodded.

 

 

 

 

Obi-Wan woke with a dull ache throughout his whole body. Shifting, it felt as if his skin crawled. Opening his eyes, he looked down to his hands and exposed wrists.  _ Not good, not good at all _ . The rash had spread, added to the fact that he felt very hot. Raising a hand to his forehead, he noticed in a detached way that it trembled. Pushing that to the side, he felt his forehead  and found the skin  damp. Sliding down the wall, he curled into a fetal position.  “Master, please,” he mumbled both audibly and through the Force.

//Padawan? Where are you?//

“I don’t know,” he answered Qui-Gon’s voice in a horse whisper.

“Obi-Wan? Are you okay?”

Opening his eyes  once again , he squinted up to the form that leaned over him. Eira ’s hand hovered just above his forehead for a moment before placing it gently there. His nerves went crazy and he hissed. She jerked her hand back, eyes wide with…was that worry, he wondered. He pushed the thought to the side, for he knew he wasn’t strong enough to reach Qui-Gon again. It was a  fluke when he did. Maybe it didn’t even happen . Exhaustion washed through him, and all he wanted to do was to sink down into  the growing darkness , but he couldn’t. He made to make sure that Eira made it safely back. “I…I need your help so I can reach Master Qui-Gon,” he admitted.

Instead of expecting annoyance and possible revulsion, Eira leaned forward again, her voice low,  “What do you need me to do?”

“Nothing,” Obi-Wan whispered as he worked his hand towards hers. At least the nerves in his palms were behaving themselves. Placing his over hers and with what little strength he had left, he reached for her through the Force. She was like a beacon of light shining before him. Eira’s energy flooded through him and he used that to send an anchor to Qui-Gon, along with one word, _wasteland_.

The last thing he heard was Eira laying down and letting out a heavy sigh as darkness overcame him.

_ TBC…. _


	10. Chapter 10

 

Sitting in the common room, Qui-Gon looked out the windows only to see and hear the drumming of the cold rain. The weather suited his mood, though.  The holovid showed updated images from one of the many weather satellites that orbited the planet. This one just happened to update twice a minute . It showed a major front moving westward  over the northern hemisphere, right where he was located . He rubbed his temples in a futile attempt to ease the building tension. Obi-Wan and Eira had been missing for  two days now. The problem was that he had no idea where to look, even if they were still on the planet. The colors of the room that had been vibrant when he arrived, were now irritating. Annoyingly cheerful considering where Obi-Wan might be now. At least he was still alive, that much was certain.

_ On your fears, focus not  _ _ — your knowledge use, you must, _ a voice moved through Qui-Gon ’s head. Making a shooing gesture with his hand, he tried to send it away. If one had a green troll as a teacher, even one’s subconscious was cryptic. Plus, there was no way to get out a search party in the constant downpour.

Not seeing much else he could do, he rose from his chair and sank down to his knees. He would not sleep, it might make him risk the possibility of missing Obi-Wan calling for him.

Something felt off  for a moment. Qui-Gon wasn’t entirely sure if what he felt was Obi-Wan’s presence . “Yeah, right. By the amount of drugs that’s probably in his system right now, he might as well jump off a cliff, thinking he was a big, brown bat.” Instead of focusing on that, he took a deep breath. Even though padawans learned that meditation was possible under the most trying of circumstances, Qui-Gon couldn’t quite calm his mind. Half an hour later, he rose to his feet and went over to fix himself a cup of sapir. He was neither thirsty nor cold. What he needed was something to do with his hands, and tea was better than nothing. Cradling the cup with both hands, making it disappear completely, he sat back down on the couch.

Without warning he felt Obi-Wan presence back in his mind, but it was infused with something, no some _ one _ else. He looked around, then closed his eyes, trying to focus on what it was that his Padawan was trying to send him, if it was anything. The only other thing that came through was a single word,  _ wasteland _ .

“Obi-Wan?” he cocked his head to the side, trying to reach out to his wayward apprentice, but his presence was gone once again. When there was no answer he shook his head, “I must be losing my mind. That’ll be real helpful,” he mumbled to himself.

_Yet…._ He rose to his feet and went over to the holovid. Typing in a command, the image expanded to show the globe and then it began rotating on its axis. He watched it for a few moments before pausing it, then rewinding until he had it stop at the large desert type region, the same area they passed over before arriving at Artwe. Reaching out again, he tried to contact Obi-Wan. There was nothing, but at the same time he thought had a pretty good idea where to look for him.

Drinking the last of his tea, Qui-Gon left the rooms and delved back into the fortress ’s winding corridors. There were few in the building, so it didn’t take long to reach Marton’s office. He also wasn’t all that surprised to find the Viceroy there. For the time being he remained out in the corridor until their conversation was finished. Outwardly he looked completely calm, but inside worry was  already churning inside .  Somehow h e knew they didn’t have a whole lot of time to find the two  before something happened .

“Master Jedi,” Tomas called from inside the office.

Taking it as permission, Qui-Gon stepped into the room.  “Viceroy,” he bowed in deference to the leader, then turned his attention to Marton, “I might have an idea where they’re at.”

The Security chief  sat up.  “Where?”

“I received a message from…my Padawan. I think they’re somewhere here,” Qui-Gon moved over to the map on the wall and pointed to the desert regions.

Tomas shook his head.  “That’s the worst place they could be. It’s not safe there. He can’t be there.”

“Viceroy, Obi-Wan has never lied to me when it comes to something like this.” Qui-Gon split his attention between the two men.

Eventually the Viceroy nodded.  “All right, we’ll go and look for them there.”

“Thank you.” Turning back to Marton Qui-Gon continued, “I will need to pilot the craft, and it would be in our best interest for us to bring  medical personnel along with some supplies.”

“It shall be done, Master Jedi.”

It didn ’t take all that long to gather what was needed. If anything Qui-Gon wanted at least someone from the Duke’s contingency to be there, that way he could see if they were involved in the kidnapping, if that’s what it was, or not. The longer he thought about it, the more his thoughts leaned towards  it . Obi-Wan wouldn’t just up and leave without telling him where he was going. He wasn’t that type of person.

When the medical supplies were mentioned,  even  more wanted to come. Qui-Gon, though wanted the fewer the better, with the exception of medical personnel. He found over the years that it was better to be oversupplied, than to not have enough  if people were possibly injured .

Settling into the pilot ’s seat, Qui-Gon looked over the controls for a moment before closing his eyes and casting out his senses  once again . //I got your message, Padawan. Don’t worry, I’m coming.// He infused the message with paternal warmth.

Not hearing anything, Qui-Gon sighed as he opened his eyes and then began the initial sequence to start the engines.  “Is everyone seated, and strapped in?” he asked over his shoulder. Most of the passenger seats were in the cockpit.

“Yes, Master Jedi.”

Qui-Gon nodded as he directed the ship to rise up on its thrusters. Pushing the throttle forward, the craft moved out of the hanger and into the open space before them.  Rain pelted the screen, though technically it wasn’t needed. It was more for convenience than anything else. Qui-Gon didn’t need it to see where he was going . To get there quickly,  h e directed the ship into  the  upper atmosphere, and almost immediately they descended towards the desolate regions.

It was at this point when Qui-Gon reached out and was directed solely by Force alone . Obi-Wan’s presence was growing. It was then he realized that his Padawan had placed an anchor between the two of them.  _ Clever. You never cease to amaze me with what you can do, Padawan. _

That anchor made his job so much easier. Qui-Gon landed the ship amongst twisted, stunted trees and scrub brush. A large outcropping was nearby. That ’s not what worried him. The land was pockmarked with craters that had smoke wafting from them. With a hiss the ship unsealed and they could all smell something rotten. That was not good at all. Qui-Gon stood at the entrance of the ship and looked down the ramp  to the ground beyond . “Be careful where you step. Follow my footsteps.”

With careful movements, and reaching out with the Force once again, he slowly worked his way to the rocky crag. Stepping inside, there was movement from the far wall and a thin figure in brown  emerged out of an alcove. It was Eira, and she looked exhausted.

“Papa?” Relief spread across her face as she came over to the Viceroy.

As the two embraced, Qui-Gon turned back to where she came from. He knew Obi-Wan was back there, but something was wrong.  H e would have been the first out to make sure that all was safe. With a frown now on his face, he slipped through the opening and found himself in a much larger chamber. Beside the remnants of a fire, Obi-Wan  lay curled up in a fetal position and not moving.

“Padawan?” Qui-Gon knelt down beside him. “Obi-Wan?” With a gentle touch, he rolled his Padawan onto his back only to sit back. From what he could see Obi-Wan’s skin was covered in a rash. _By the Force._ //Obi-Wan I ’m here. What happened?//

The answer was faint, but there, //Leave me, Master.//

“Padawan, I will not leave you until I know for certain that you have passed into the Force.” With gentle hands, Qui-Gon made sure to not touch Obi-Wan’s rash covered skin as he picked him up so he could carry him out and back to the fortress and much better medical care. Even through the tunic Qui-Gon could feel the fever that ravaged Obi-Wan’s body.

//Too …late….//

“It is never too late, Padawan.” The alcove was just wide enough for Qui-Gon to fit through with his burden. When the emerged into the front area he paused and sent Obi-Wan some of his own energy through their bond. Obi-Wan let out a groan and shuddered, but his labored breathing eased a little bit.

Following the footsteps he made  when they first arrived , Qui-Gon was the last to make it back into the ship. Eira was sitting next to her father while the others were waiting impatiently, though at least they weren ’t showing it. The lead medic stood and came over as Qui-Gon placed Obi-Wan onto one of the makeshift beds. 

“How long has he been like this?”

Qui-Gon looked over to Eira to see her answer.

“I don’t know, a few hours, a day? I was so tired that I slept.” She paused, “How long have we been missing?”

It was the Viceroy that answered,  “Three days, child.”

She nodded,  “Then I would think a few hours,  I think . Why? What’s wrong with him?” Concern flashed across her face.

The medic ran a device down Obi-Wan ’s body and waited for the readout. “I don’t know. Did he say anything?”

She looked down,  “I think he mentioned that they did something to him before we escaped.”

Qui-Gon felt a faint stirring  that began to grow  in the Force. He turned back and placed a hand on Obi-Wan ’s shoulder. “Padawan?”

//So tired …. It’s time….May….//

“No, it is not your time yet, Padawan.” Qui-Gon lowered his voice, “Hold fast to me, Obi-Wan.”

//I …cannot….// His presence began fading again.

“Then I will hold onto you, Padawan.” Lowering down to his knees, Qui-Gon closed his eyes and reached out for what was left of Obi-Wan’s essence then wrapped his signature up with his own. The anchor was the perfect thing, for it kept Obi-Wan’s presence from fading away entirely.

_ TBC…. _


	11. Chapter 11

Qui-Gon never did pay attention to how they got back to the fortress. It didn’t matter, for he needed to hold onto Obi-Wan until they could get him into the fully stocked medical facility and put him on life support. Until then he remained where he was. Unlike meditation, he was aware of what was happening around him. Both the soldiers along with the medic were moving around the room while another pilot, thank the Force he had come, had gone to the cockpit. He could also feel the internal workings of the ship as it flew through the air.

“ _Papa, I feel so guilty.”_

“ _Why child?”_

“ _He never once complained of our predicament, or how bad_ _off_ _he was. In fact, if it wasn’t for him, we wouldn’t be alive. All I have to show is my anger when he ruined my shoes, and he did that to keep me from breaking either my ankle or my leg.”_

Qui-Gon pulled back from the private conversation, though he let a small smile cross his face. He expected nothing less from his Padawan. Focusing on their bond he pulled the younger Jedi closer. //Show me what happened to you, Padawan. Maybe I can help.//

For a moment Obi-Wan ’s presence remained silent. Qui-Gon wasn’t surprised because sending words through a bond was difficult at best. Feelings and images were easier, and didn’t take as much energy. The link remained quiet for some time until Qui-Gon thought Obi-Wan wouldn’t. Eventually his vision darkened.  _ What? _

Qui-Gon was about to ask again, until he saw a bright light and then a harsh voice  though he paid no attention to what was said . His felt Obi-Wan ’s hands bound and his feet were turning numb from how tight they were held. There was the prick in his neck and then Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan being cut off from the Force.  _ Not good. _ Not seeing anything else of importance, he skimmed through the events until the present time. Whatever was injected into Obi-Wan was not good. Not only that, but he had to figure out who it was that poisoned his padawan.

Feeling the medic come near, Qui-Gon watched as he busied himself over Obi-Wan.  _ If only a bacta tank worked on poison. _ Qui-Gon refused to keep his mind on the what-ifs, and focused on what was happening now.  “Have you found out what’s wrong?” he kept his voice low.

The medic jumped then turned his attention to Qui-Gon,  “Sorry, Master Jedi. I was trying not to disturb you.”

Qui-Gon shook his head, then cracked one eye open to see where he was.  “Don’t worry, you’re not disturbing me in the least.”

“Good,” the medic nodded. He paused, “I know that Jedi can go into a healing trance, will it work with someone who’s been poisoned?”

That was something Qui-Gon was unaware of. He figured that it wouldn ’t be safe, or work. A healing trance, or meditation was more for injuries. “Sadly enough, no.”

“That’s what I thought.” He looked at his datapad again. “I don’t know how, but he’s holding steady. I need to get him on full life support as soon as possible, that way your Padawan can work on purging his system of the poison.”

_ How? _ This time Qui-Gon looked directly at the man.  “How did you know?”

“Master Jedi, we’re not so backwards here. I traveled to Coruscant for my medical training. I also did a year in your Healer’s Ward for advanced training when it comes to Force sensitive individuals.”

“I wish more were like you.”

“Be lucky it’s not Berland. They don’t care, and they also manipulate the people by their media. Their goal is to make everyone think the same way and have the same ideas.”

Qui-Gon shook his head.  “Group think. No, it’s not good. There needs to be a free flowing give and take of different opinions and ideas.” He paused when he felt Tomas come up from behind.

“Master Jedi?”

Instead of turning around, Qui-Gon looked down  and to the side to show he heard,  “Yes, your Highness?”

“I keep telling my people that group think is very dangerous. It turns everything into absolutes. And absolutes are never good. I want the men and women of Marlote to have freedom of thought and expression. I wish I could have just my area join the Republic, but it’s not possible with Berland just beyond.”

“No, it’s not good.”

“ _Attention everyone, we will be landing shortly. Please make sure that everyone is strapped in safely,”_ the announcement came over the loudspeakers.

“We can speak more when we’re landed, Master Jedi,” Tomas nodded and moved to the other side of the room.

Qui-Gon looked up for a moment before climbing to his feet. Technically he didn ’t need to be beside Obi-Wan to keep hold of him. Sometimes he felt that was more for his benefit than anything else. Finding a seat nearby, he strapped himself in and waited for th e landing .

What surprised him was that when he stepped out of the transport he found himself in the green space before the large house they had just left maybe three days earlier. Had it been only three days, or was it four? What it did feel like was eternity had passed since what he saw as an assassination attempt had happened. The media was already there and snapping holostills and broadcasting live holovideos to let the citizens know that the Viceroy had returned safely. The ship landed in such a way that Obi-Wan was not filmed. When he was out in the open and on a stretcher, most, if not all the cameras lowered giving Obi-Wan the privacy that was needed. As soon as he disappeared inside, several spokespeople remained outside to answer any and all questions that were asked.

Once inside Qui-Gon turned to Tomas and raised an eyebrow.

“I called for them Master Jedi,” Tomas answered with a steady look. “I wanted my people to know that I am safe after what happened earlier. They need to know so that my people can still trust the government. And,” he paused, “There is a fully functional medical suit in the building. Go tend to your padawan.”

Nodding, Qui-Gon turned and followed the floating gurney through the corridors to an area of the building he had not been to before. It didn ’t take long and soon Obi-Wan was hooked up to everything that was needed. There were so many tubes and wires stuck to his body that he looked as if he had just come out of some sort of surgery.

//Master?// Obi-Wan ’s head slowly moved back and forth, the tube that helped him breath steadily kept him from moving any faster.

With quick steps Qui-Gon went over to the side of the bed. Obi-Wan ’s eyes were now glazed over.

//Did you get it?//

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes, not entirely sure what Obi-Wan was talking about.  _ Delirium _ , he finally realized.  “Yes, Padawan. Everyone is being taken care of, and so are you.” He sat down in a chair next to the bed. At first he reached out to cup Obi-Wan’s cheek but backed his hand away. Even the rash looked painful, and it was getting worse. Near the site of the injection the rash had turned into an open wound that was now weeping clear fluid. Pulling out his datapad, he began typing in the symptoms, hoping that there might be something recorded in the large database.

Hearing someone enter the room, Qui-Gon turned only to find it was the medic from the transport.  “I’m sorry, I never asked for your name.”

He brushed it off.  “When it comes to friends and family of the injured party I don’t bother with trivial things such as names.” He then reached out a hand, “Davido Perkon, Master…?”

“Master Qui-Gon will be fine.” He turned his attention back to Obi-Wan. “The rash is getting worse. I don’t think this is your average poison, if poison could be called average.”

“Let me see,” Davido came around the bed so he could take a good look. “You’re right, it’s not good at all. I need to do some research on this.”

Qui-Gon ’s datapad just happened to beep at that moment. “Maybe this will help?” He handed the small computer over without even looking at what answer it came up with.

“Thank you, Master Qui-Gon,” Davido smiled as he looked down at the small screen. After reading a few moments, the smile morphed into a frown. “I hope this this is a mistake,” he muttered.

“What do you mean by mistake?”

Davido tapped a finger on the small screen.  “Solomide. It’s lethal if injected into a Force sensitive individual unless given an antidote. Whoever did this wants him dead.”

Qui-Gon ’s eyes narrowed, trying to hide his dismay. First Tahl and now Obi-Wan? It felt as if he were eternally cursed when it comes to the ones he cared most about.

//I ’m sorry, Master. I didn’t mean to hurt you,// another delirious thought came through the bond.

Closing his eyes for a moment Qui-Gon actually had to fight the tears that threatened to come. //Have no worry, Obi-Wan. Rest. You need your strength.//

“How…how long does he have?”

Davido shook his head,  “Honestly, I really don’t know at this point. He’s stable, but I suspect that won’t last.” He came forward and placed a hand on Qui-Gon’s shoulder, “I am sorry Master Jedi. It’s only a matter of time now. We’ll do what we can and keep him comfortable for as long as possible.”

_ TBC…. _


	12. Chapter 12

Chairs even in hastily constructed medical facilities were never comfortable to begin with, Qui-Gon mused. Though he would never move from his position. With a sigh he turned his attention back to Obi-Wan. So far, he had not changed, which was a blessing from the Force. Closing his eyes, he sent a quick prayer for at least healing energies, though he wasn’t sure if that would work. It would probably only be sucked away by the poison that was permeating his young charge’s body. Casting his eyes over to the recording equipment, he watched Obi-Wan’s monitored heart rate. At least for now he was still breathing on his own.

“Master Jedi?”

He turned his attention to the entrance. Eira stood there. She had changed into something much more reasonable compared to the dress she had on for the reception. This one was made of much more sturdy material. The deep red panels blended with the black material that made up the rest  of it . There also what looked to be a cape, but Qui-Gon assumed it was only part of the overall outfit. Her hair was pulled back in a messy tail down the middle of her back, like the middle lekku of a Togrutan. The hair around her face was free from its confines and framed its oval shape. Instead of having tightly curled hair like most humans of her coloring, the texture of hers looked almost like his. What he couldn ’t help but look at were her strikingly light colored eyes. “Yes, my Lady?”

Those same eyes flicked from Obi-Wan ’s still form and then back to Qui-Gon. “He’s not going to wake up?” it was a question, but came out more like a statement.

Qui-Gon looked down for a moment. For a moment he felt the coming grief. Maybe he was already grieving for the loss. They weren ’t supposed to have attachments, but how could he not with his own Padawan? “Probably not.”

Her shoulders slumped and she turned to leave the room.

“My Lady?” Qui-Gon rose to his feet, but stopped when she leaned up against the door frame.

“I wish…I wish I could ask him for forgiveness.” She took a shuddering breath then began weeping.

Qui-Gon took several steps to reach Eira. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he turned her around and pulled her into a comforting embrace while letting cry.  “Obi-Wan would not want you be sorrowful for what happened to him, but to celebrate life in all its forms.”

Eventually she pulled away. Rubbing her face, she sighed.  “He never once complained about our predicament. If it wasn’t for him, I…we’d most likely be dead.”

There were footsteps in the hall. Instead of answering Eira, Qui-Gon stepped out of the room to see who was coming. A servant stood in the middle of the corridor, his eyes wide as he stumbled to a stop.  “Master Jedi, the Viceroy respectfully requests for your appearance for the meeting between him and Pol Arwan, the Duke of Berland.”

Qui-Gon hesitated. It ’s not that he was worried about leaving Obi-Wan, he just wanted to make sure that his Padawan wasn’t alone during what little time he had left. If anything, he didn’t want him to be alone as his end approached. He turned to look at Eira, but she was already reaching out a hand. She spoke as she touched his arm, “Go, Master Jedi. I will stay here and keep watch over him.”

“If there is any change, let me know,” Qui-Gon then gave her the numbers to his comm. Once she wrote them down he glanced into the room and to Obi-Wan’s still form on the bed one last time before turning his attention to the servant. Putting Obi-Wan’s plight out of his mind he nodded to the servant, “I am at the Viceroy’s service,” and he followed him down the hall.

Instead of either the library, or the throne room, which after what happened he wouldn ’t have been surprised if Tomas had demanded this meeting to be held there, Qui-Gon found himself in a room that held an oval table in the center with comfortable chairs surrounding it. Like regular conference tables, this had a holoprojector in its center, ready to be used if needed. All but one of the chairs were already taken. Lining the walls were even more chairs, and where there wasn’t any, tripods that held holocameras were placed. He suspected the people next to those were members of the local media, while the rest of the people gathered were assistants  for the various governmental officials who were present .

Tomas was leaning forward and pointing to the table. He tapped it.  “No, these discussions will be broadcast live. I will  _ not _ let you manipulate my words. ”

Arwan waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.

Tomas ignored the Duke ’s reaction, “Plus, I will make sure that your citizens will get these talks in their entirety.”

This time Arwan narrowed his eyes. He leaned forward while frowning,  “I don’t tell you how to run your area, don’t tell me how to do mine.”

Qui-Gon actually rolled his eyes.  “I will make sure that both of you will remain civil during this discourse,” he interrupted the two as he walked around the table and sat down.

“So you have Jedi at your beck and call now?” Arwan leaned back and folded his arms. He gave him a smirk, then turned his full attention to Qui-Gon. “How’s the other one? I hear you’re having some problems.”

Though he never showed it, Qui-Gon flinched on the inside. At that moment he knew the man before him was ultimately responsible for Obi-Wan ’s condition. Now he only had to prove it, plus get the antidote, if there was one.

The Duke continued with an even wider smile, which he threw in Tomas ’ direction, “By the way, I found out about your  _ padawan _ because of the broadcast our esteemed Viceroy made. ‘Tis a pity that he’s dying. ”

“Your Highness,” Qui-Gon began, keeping his voice calm, though he was fuming on the inside, “The accidental death of a knight or master during any type of mission is one thing. But the premeditated murder of a padawan is something completely different. The Order doesn’t take too kindly to the killing of its younger members.”

This time Arawn ’s eyebrows raised, his tone mild. “Are you threatening me?”

“No, I am only stating the facts.” Qui-Gon deliberately turned his attention back to the Viceroy. He gave the man a knowing look. Which the Viceroy only answered with a nod.

Tomas turned his attention to Arawn now trying to get the initial conversation back on track.  “I requested the Jedi presence because the tensions between our two peoples are too heated. Just last week we had a building bombed. You saw what’s left of it. Plus children,  _ children _ were killed. Don ’t tell me you don’t care about their loss, especially since we have such a low birth rate.”

For a moment Arwan frowned before it disappeared. He spread his hands in apparent supplication,  “And you blame us for that? We’re just as concerned over the loss of children as you are.”

“Bah,” Tomas waved his hand as he sat back.

“Oh come now, _Tomas_ , I was also at the reception and had a blaster to my back. Don’t tell me that you were the only one there who could have been killed.”

Qui-Gon closed his eyes. He tried not to shake his head, but it was difficult.  _ Force, p _ _ lease give me patience _ , he prayed.

 

 

The darkness was warm and comforting, almost as if he was placed back in his mother ’s womb. Obi-Wan curled up and sighed. It had been so long since he felt like this that he delighted in it. For a moment he had no idea where he was, but he really didn’t care. The warmth slowly faded until it felt completely different. A coldness washed over him as the darkness dissolved until he was inside a large reactor room that held gantries high above the floor. Holding his lightsaber at the ready he looked down the bridge to a large opening that was oscillating between a reddish glow and no glow at all and two forms beyond it.

_ Forcefields. _

Deep inside he knew he needed to get through them as soon as possible or all would be lost. Taking off at a run, he almost attained his goal, but had to stop at the last minute or the field would bisect him in half lengthwise.

//Master,// he cried out with everything he had as the images before him dissolved and he was pulled back into the darkness once again.

_ TBC…. _


	13. Chapter 13

Eira sighed as she looked over Obi-Wan’s  still form. A tube in his mouth covered by a mask that stretched  over his nose hid most of his face. Where his skin had once been pale, it was now swollen and red. In her studies she found that humans that had such fair skin easily burned. This didn’t look like any ordinary burn, and then the outer layer of skin would peel off. The open wound on his neck seeping clear fluid, was growing.

Ever so often, she wiped away a tear that splashed onto her cheek.  _ Why? This is so unfair. _ With another sigh, she lowered her head onto the side of the bed and closed her eyes. This time she let the tears flow freely. She remained there until they dried up and she felt empty, but not so at the same time. Just beyond her senses she felt something stirring, something moving.  _ Something wrong _ . Of what she had no idea.

Obi-Wan jerked and began choking. The computers registering his heart-rate started jumping all over the place and then there was a scream that was similar to what an astromech droid would make. With wide eyes, Eira stood up and backed away.  “Please, no.” She shook her head, frozen in place. Hurried footsteps sounded down the corridor growing closer. Hands grasped her shoulders and gently pushed her out of the way as several medical personnel entered the now cramped room followed by Qui-Gon.

The Master Jedi had a grim look on his face. Another set of footsteps echoed in the hall. Tomas eventually appeared just outside, his face matching Qui-Gon ’s. Without hesitation Eira went over to him and he wrapped his arms around her. “Why?” she finally voiced her question from earlier.

“I don’t know, child. Sometimes life is cruel.”

More medical personnel came through another door, this time pushing a cart. Eira watched as they prepared two hand held objects and then placed them over Obi-Wan ’s chest. She knew what they were trying to do. Shock his heart back into a rhythm that would give him a chance to survive. Qui-Gon had moved to the other side of the bed and now had his hand on Obi-Wan’s forehead while his eyes were closed. After several tense moments, the electronic beeping sound that registered his heart rate went from being all over the place, to having a steady rhythm.

“Davido?” Tomas called to the lead medical doctor.

The man came out of the room with a pinched expression on his face.  “Cardiac arrest. I’ve  now placed him on full life-support,  but I’m not sure if he’s with us anymore. Master Qui-Gon is the only one who can answer that.”

At that point Qui-Gon stepped out of the room.  “Excuse me, I need to contact the Jedi High Council.”

“Jedi…is…is he still with us?”

Qui-Gon opened his mouth then closed it a pained look crossed his face.

Tomas closed his eyes and let his shoulders slump.  “I’m sorry, Master Jedi, I—”

“Your Highness, he is still here, though barely,” And with that Qui-Gon turned and moved down the corridor.

When the two were alone once more, besides the medical personnel Tomas looked down to his daughter,  “Come, child.”

“No,” Eira pulled out of the embrace. “I promised Master Jinn that I would stay with Obi-Wan.” Her voice lowered to a whisper, “I don’t want him to…die alone.”

“And he won’t if you’re there.” Tomas gave her a sand smile.

“Thank you, Papa.” She reached out and squeezed his hand then released it as she turned to stepped back into the now empty room. It was the least she could do for him. Obi-Wan may not know she was there, but it didn’t matter, at least not any more. Sitting down, she slipped her hand under his, though she was careful not to grasp it. Hopefully the simple touch would ground him, but she had no idea if it did or not. Leaning over him she whispered, “I’m here, you’re not alone.”

It wasn ’t a squeeze, but she felt and then watched as his fingers curled around her hand.

“Milady?”

Eira jumped and pulled her hand from under Obi-Wan ’s then whirled around,  not really knowing how long they had been in that position . “Who are you?” she demanded when the unknown man stepped into the room. His accent marked him from Berland, and his style of clothing showed it. “You’re not allowed here,” she hissed as she reached for her comm. She flicked it on and was just beginning to enter Marton’s code when the man’s hand rested on hers, stopping her from entering any more numbers. With a flick of her wrist she pulled her hand away and keyed in  the digits for the number that would reach the Jedi Master.

“I’m sorry if I scared you, milady, but I couldn’t sit still anymore.”

This time Eira gave him a wary look,  “What do you mean not sitting still?” She took a step back and then managed to work her way to the other side of the bed. Somehow she felt safer if Obi-Wan was between them even if he couldn’t do anything.

“His Majesty the Duke,” the man lowered his head while grimacing, “He’s been bragging about the Jedi.”

“That he’s dying?” Eira’s eyes widened as she indicated Obi-Wan.

He nodded.

Eira raised an eyebrow.  “How do I know you’re telling the truth, or is this all to get me over to your side?”

There was a slight glint in his eyes as he spread his hands out in apparent supplication,  “You’ll just have to trust me.”

“I don’t think so.”

The man whirled around to see who spoke. Qui-Gon stood in the door with his hands folded into the other end of his cloak. He had a mild look on his face.

“Listen…um…I…I didn’t want the Jedi to die. He didn’t do anything.” He was edging towards the other end of the room.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them he frowned.  “I believe partly what you’re saying. The question is if you actually have an antidote, better yet, is there an antidote to Solomide? Plus, we never had any proper introductions.”

His voice lowered to above a whisper,  “Vayar, I’m called Vayar. I’m the Duke’s official aide.”

Qui-Gon took a step into the room and looked down at the aide.

Vayar took a step back, frowning. When Qui-Gon removed his hands from the sleeves of his cloak his eyes widened.  “I don’t know. The Duke has had people do research on the old times, the legendary times. Rumor had it they made fantastic viruses which almost wiped out the population.”

“Actually I heard that there was a population crash last year,” Eira came forward a step. “Perhaps you’re describing what recently happened?”

If it was even possible, Vayar ’s eyes widened further. “N…no of course not. The Duke would never call for something like that.”

“Maybe, or maybe not.” This time Qui-Gon raised his hand and gave it a slight wave, “You will find and bring the antidote here so it can be administered to Padawan Kenobi.”

Vayar ’s eyes glazed over for a moment. “I will bring the antidote for Padawan Kenobi,” and he left the room.

Eira ’s shoulders slumped. “Thank you Master Jedi. I feared what he would do, especially if I hadn’t been here.”

Qui-Gon gave her a smile.  “You have  done  much in helping us. We will be indebted to you for a long time.”

“No, it’s I who is indebted to Obi-Wan.” She turned to look at his still form. The only movement was the rising and lowering of his chest as the machine he was hooked up to breathed for him.

“You have been a good friend to my Padawan.” Qui-Gon came around the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

With a sigh, she shook her head and sat down in one of the chairs.

“My Lady, call me if Vayar returns.”

This time her head snapped up.  “You act as if there is no antidote.”

A compassionate smile crossed Qui-Gon ’s face. “We are to be prepared for any eventuality, even if it is death.” With that he turned and left the room.

Eira closed her eyes and slumped in the chair.  “Please don’t leave me, Obi-Wan.”

_ TBC… _


	14. Chapter 14

Eira had no idea how long she remained seated by Obi-Wan. With no window it was almost impossible to know if it was either day or night. It didn’t matter though. Vayar had not returned, which told her that there was no antidote. It didn’t matter, though. She would remain until the end.

“My Lady, please.”

She looked up. It was Rian, and with a worried look on his face. The servant had worked for her father for as long as she could remember. “I can’t,” she shook her head.

“Then could you at least eat? Your father sent me here to make sure that someone would take care of you.”

Eira rolled her eyes. “So Papa’s sent you to be my minder?”

He answered her with a smile. “In so many words, my Lady.”

 _You know, he_ _’s right. You need to eat to keep your strength up._ For a moment Eira thought that she actually heard Obi-Wan’s comment, at least it sounded like him. Instead of mulling over it, she pushed her thoughts to the side. “How can I when there’s not much time left. Eira looked down to Obi-Wan’s still form. Her hand crept towards his but stopped. She pulled it back while sighing. When she finally looked up again, Rian nodded and backed away towards the door. On reaching the entrance he leaned out and said something. Apparently someone was waiting for him, and that someone was another servant. The woman came in with tray in hand.

The bed Obi-Wan was in had a table with wheels connected to it. She set it down there and bowed before leaving the room.

Eira looked at the steaming food and shook her head. “I still feel guilty for eating this in front of him.” She indicated Obi-Wan with a nod.

“My Lady, he won’t know you’re eating. Plus if your roles were reversed, would you want him to eat even if it was in front of you?”

“I guess so,” Eira mumbled as she reached for the table and pulled it over to her. She still felt guilty. What was odd was that she didn’t feel guilty eating in front of Rian. Maybe it was because she knew him her entire life, plus he was one of their many paid servants. All the men and women who worked in the large house were paid a handsome salary and received time off. Eira had no idea how Berland did things, it made her wonder if they were slaves to the their state.

When she was finished she pushed the tray away and sighed as she slumped deeper into the chair. Rian, as efficient as ever had already come over and picked up the tray. He disappeared out the door, but not after giving her another concerned look.

“I know, Rian,” she muttered to the retreating form.

What was maybe an hour later Eira grimaced. The food sat in her stomach and it felt as if it was going nowhere. At least there wasn’t any change with Obi-Wan. That was good, wasn’t it? She saw something out of the corner of her eye. Being on edge as she was, she rose to her feet and came around the bed to the door. For once she wished that she had something to defend both Obi-Wan and herself. She didn’t. All she had was her hands. But she did have the element of surprise.

Eira jumped through the doorway her hands raised and her fingers stretched out as if to claw whomever it was. Vayar let out a cry of shock and jumped back, his hands coming forward to protect himself. Instead of backing up, she came forward and grabbed one of his arms. “Do you have it,” she hissed. “You better, because I don’t want him to die. And if he does die, his blood is on your hands.”

Vayar’s eyes went wide as the color drained from his face. “I wasn’t the one to…. It wasn’t me. Please, you have to understand.” The aide raised his hands once again as if to ward off any evil spirits.

Eira took a step back and pulled out the comm. Thumbing it on, she called for Qui-Gon, telling him that Arawn’s aide had actually returned. Putting the small device back into her pocket she folded her arms and stood there in the corridor, barring the way into Obi-Wan’s room.

It didn’t take that long before Qui-Gon appeared at the end of the corridor with Davido behind him. Eira’s eyes flicked from Vayar over to the Master Jedi and then back to the aide. Instead of asking the aide, Qui-Gon merely held out his hand while keeping his voice low, “I can tell if you are trying to deceive me.”

Vayar’s mouth opened then closed, then opened again. “Master Jedi, I…I’m…here,” he gulped as he reached into a side pocket and pulled out a small vial. After dropping it into Qui-Gon’s waiting hand, the aide turned and rushed down the corridor and disappeared around the corner.

“Sometimes I wish I could make people do that,” Eira muttered.

“No you don’t, my Lady.” Qui-Gon looked down to her, “It’s a heavy burden, and responsibility that the Jedi carry. It can also be used for the wrong things.” He looked at the vial again while letting his fingers curl around the container. With an abrupt move, he turned to Davido and gave it to him, then went in the direction that Vayar had disappeared.

“Thank Asla that we have it,” Eira bowed her head while putting her hands together and then touching her forehead.

“It’s not over yet, my Lady. I need to test this to make sure that Vayar brought the antidote.”

Eira jerked back, eyes wide. “But I would think that he came with what Master Jinn asked of him.

“True,” Davido placed a hand on her shoulder, “But there are some that are strong enough that the Jedi mind trick doesn’t work on them. Some even have the audacity to act as if it does, but then bring something, or do something that’s not good.” With his fingers around the small canister, he turned and went in the opposite direction.

“How long will it take until you know?” Eira called after the retreating form.

Davido turned but continued in the same direction, “Maybe an hour at most.”

Even though she knew not to get her hopes up, Eira felt light on her feet. She stepped into the room and was struck once again at how bad it looked. “Obi-Wan,” she started as she came around the bed and sat down in the available chair, “I think we got the antidote, though Davido is playing it safe at the moment. He fears that Vayar is too strong for the trick you can do to force people to do your bidding. Master Jinn mentioned it’s a dangerous ability, especially being able to control someone.” She paused, “How do you do that? How do you hold all this power and strength and not take advantage of the people around you? If I had your abilities I would think I would want to use them for good.” She shook her head. “Papa mentioned one time that it’s a fine line on wanting to do good and having to step back and let the people make their own mistakes, forcing them to fall on their faces. Maybe that’s what a parent is like.”

When she stopped she realized she had been rambling, and blushed. “Sorry about my ramblings.” Turning her hand so her palm was facing upwards, she slipped her hand under his. “Can you still here me? Are you even with me? Please squeeze my hand to let me know.”

Eira remained there not moving, hoping that there might be some movement, or at least a twitch to show that he had heard her pleading. There was nothing.

Eventually Davido returned with a small tray in hand. He placed it on the table then went over to the monitors and looked over the readout before turning his attention to the fluid bag at the top of the IV. “Well?” she asked when it looked as if he were satisfied with what he saw. He turned back to the rolling table and the tray. Instead of a spray that went through the skin, he picked up a syringe.

“My Lady, from what I was able to see, yes. It is the antidote.”

A large smile broke out on her face. She sat up, eyes wide, “Wait,” she held out a hand. “I think Master Jinn should be here.”

“I know, and…,” there were footsteps in the corridor. The two turned to look at the door. When Qui-Gon stepped through Eira nodded while sitting back.

 _It feels anti-climatic in a way,_ Eira mused. All they did was watch as Davido injected the fluid into the tubing.

“My Lady, he’s not going to heal overnight. It’ll take time for his body to stave off the infection. This, though will give him a fighting chance.”

Eira looked up, eyes wide once again, “How did you…?”

Davido only smiled. “I’ve been a doctor longer than you’ve been alive. Go get some rest.”

_TBC…_


	15. Chapter 15

Qui-Gon sat in the middle of the darkened room while casting his mind out along the thin link that bound him to Obi-Wan. He was still beyond thankful that Obi-Wan had the wherewithal to anchor his presence to him. If it hadn’t been for that he would never have been found in time. Even with the medication, though, it still might not work. Through it all, though he still believed that the Force had kept him alive. Delving past the roiling colors and images that the Force created he continued on his journey into the dark recesses of Obi-Wan’s mind. In a small alcove he found a faint spark of what remained of his Padawan’s life force.

Personally, he really didn ’t care about the issues between Berland and Marlote, though he knew he should. He should be mindful of his attachments, but with Obi-Wan in the condition he was, he threw all that out the proverbial window. What he should be doing right now is letting Obi-Wan go, but he didn’t. Better yet, he couldn’t, especially after Tahl. At this point he practically begged the Force for something to happen to him so he wouldn’t have to deal with such a devastating loss.

//Obi-Wan, come to me,// he called.

At first he didn ’t hear anything, but the spark looked to grow a little bit brighter. And then it finally came, //Master?// The answer wasn’t even a whisper. It was more like a hint through the Force.

//Yes, I am here. It is time to come home, Padawan.//

//But ….//

//You have nothing to worry about, the antidote has been procured. Right now it is working its way through your body, neutralizing the toxins.//

//Who is responsible?//

Qui-Gon shook his head even though he knew that Obi-Wan could not see him. //I have yet to find out. Is there anything you remember that would help me?//

Obi-Wan went silent. It got to the point where Qui-Gon was about to send another message when he finally answered, //Not that I know of. Do the citizens of Berland have a lisp type of accent?//

Qui-Gon had to search through his memories, searching through everything he could think of. //No, Padawan. Everyone I have encountered had no such accent.//

For a moment Obi-Wan ’s essence grew fainter. //No.//

//I will find who is responsible for this. You have no need to worry. All I want you to do is to get better. And to get better, and stronger, you need to come back,// Qui-Gon tried coaxing  his Padawan back. //During  all this time you have not been alone.//

That piqued Obi-Wan ’s attention, and because of that he actually drew closer. Reaching out through the Force Qui-Gon was finally able to close the distance. With Obi-Wan’s essence being as fragile as it was, he wrapped the Force around him and they began their slow journey back.

Rising to his feet, Qui-Gon left his chambers and went in search of the medical wing. The halls were quiet, and it didn ’t take him that long to reach his destination. The only thing different inside the room was that the overhead lights were off. There were two lamps on either side of Obi-Wan’s bed, while the computer continued to register his vital signs. At this point he was not certain if he was off full life support or not. The ever present mask with breathing tube hid half his face.

Eira was still there. Instead of slumped in the chair, she was leaning forward and was resting  her head  on Obi-Wan ’s abdomen, with her arms folded under as a cushion. It was obvious that she was asleep, but Qui-Gon wasn’t sure how deep it was. With silent footsteps he approached the bed and then reached down and placed his hand on the top of Obi-Wan’s head. The rash was still nasty looking, and because of that he didn’t want to even touch those areas.

Closing his eyes once again, Qui-Gon gave a slight tug of Obi-Wan ’s Force signature. That’s all it took, for he drained out of him and reentered his body. Only when Qui-Gon felt there was nothing more he could do, he kept his voice low as he spoke, “Sleep well, Padawan.”

 

 

Obi-Wan had no idea how long it was when he realized he was awake,  and in a bed . Moments later a constant electronic beeping interrupted his thoughts and then he felt something pressed against his stomach. He felt weak, but not the bone crushing, aching weariness he was dealing with earlier. That was the last thing he felt while in that cave stuck out in the middle of nowhere. And then there was Eira. She was actually nice when she was not annoyed, or was she just annoyed at him? He had no idea what to think or do about that  or her in general .

_ I really should apologize for my actions. _ The ones he could remember he knew for certain that they were not befitting for a Padawan just on the cusp of being promoted to a senior level. That made him think again. Would they even accept that, especially with what happened on Rama? He let out a mental sigh. All he could do is the best he could. At least Qui-Gon hadn ’t rejected him, and he was still a padawan, of sorts at least.

When he realized all he was doing was  wasting time, he sighed again and tried opening his eyes. In the dimly lit room he let his eyes flick around, wanting to see who was there. Qui-Gon was  absent , which he actually expected. Whatever he had done had to have been tiring. Though he could not help but think so highly of him now, especially taking the time to bring him back,  which he did remember . He was so far gone, and so close to crossing over that he could actually feel Tahl ’s presence. And then there was someone else, someone that he somehow knew, but did not recognize at the same time. The language he spoke was odd, but at the same time he actually understood him,  _ come to me,  _ _ my  _ _ son. _

_ Papa? _

The voice and language morphed into Qui-Gon ’s. The Master Jedi’s presence was comforting and familiar. As he reveled in it, the memory of him looking down and seeing Eira there, weeping was what really bothered him. Turning towards the dark form before him, he squinted so he could focus on  who it was . It took a moment before he realized that it was Eira. She was still here, watching over him.  _ You have not been alone, _ Qui-Gon’s voice echoed once again.  _ I am all right. You have nothing to worry about. _ Gathering what little strength he had he inched his hand over and then managed to raise it up and set it lightly on her head.

The movement must have woke n her, because she shifted and then with one of her hands she knocked his off.

This time while smiling, he replaced his hand, more to see what she would do.

Instead of shifting, she turned her head over so that she was facing him. Because of the color of her skin it was almost impossible to see if she had dark circles under her eyes. She brought her hand up and rubbed her face while yawning. She opened her eyes and blinked several times, then stretched as she sat up. With just moving his hand earlier, Obi-Wan found himself exhausted. All he could do was follow her with his eyes.

She stopped her movements and blinked again, while leaning in closer.  “Obi-Wan?” her voice was soft.

Obi-Wan nodded. It was at that point he realized that there was a tube sticking down his throat.  The gag reflex was automatic.

“Wait a minute,” she raised a finger and left the room in an obvious hurry.

Not knowing how long she would be, he closed his eyes. Just as sleep was beginning to pull him down, he heard several voices outside the room, and one of them was Eira ’s.

“Yes, he’s awake,” she spoke.

“My Lady, it’s only been seven hours since we were able to get the antidote. Are you sure?”

“Davido, would I lie to you about this?”

Obi-Wan heard footsteps come through the door and then stop.

Davido countered,  “My Lady, I don’t expect any change  in Padawan Kenobi  for some time  to come .”

Her presence neared, along with her footsteps.  “Please, Obi-Wan can you show him that you’re awake?”

Obi-Wan decided to answer her with his eyes. He opened them and looked at the unknown man standing there. His mouth was open, ready to make his point when he realized that his eyes were open.

“Padawan Kenobi?” Davido came up to the side of the bed. At first he looked over the computer readouts and then with gentle hands he had Obi-Wan tilt his head away. “This is a very good sign. The open sores are now dried up and are beginning to heal. I suspect your rash will clear up at about the same time.” He took a step back. “It is good to see you awake. Everyone has been worried about you.”

_ Really? _

“Yes, we have,” Eira gave him a worried smile.

_ TBC… _


	16. Chapter 16

Qui-Gon came out of his rooms the next morning relieved that Obi-Wan would not die in the next few  hours or  days. This whole time it made him realize just how attached he had become to  his Padawan.  I t wasn’t good,  but  if a young Jedi is to really learn how to take his or her role as a Jedi seriously, they needed to work closely with the knight or master they were apprenticed to. That close working relationship easily fostered an attachment, if their  personalities meshed. Sometimes it didn’t work out all that well, in fact his own relationship with Master Yan Dooku was  of  full detachment. Yes he learned what he needed to be come a knight, but at the end of the day he always felt as if something was missing.

As soon as Qui-Gon passed his trials he vowed to never treat his padawan the same way. Each initiate was still  considered a youngling when formally apprenticed, and those young people needed more than just general leadership. They needed more than an authority figure. They needed a parental figure. A person who would take over the training on a one-on-one basis, which would in the end instill almost a parental/child attachment. The most difficult part was when it was time to let them go so they could take on their own missions as a knight.

Sometimes he wondered if biological and adoptive parents went through the same thing when their child finished their structured schooling and then went into their last years of independent studies. Turning out of what he had begun calling the residential wing, he stumbled into Davido.  “Master Jedi, if you would come with me?” the doctor indicated the direction he wished for him to travel with a wave of his hand.

Not exactly sure what was happening, he only nodded and followed the doctor into the medical wing and the room Obi-Wan had been in for the past few days. “What is it?” It took a minute to realize that the room was empty. _Where is he? Where is Obi-Wan?_

Davido leaned forward. Apparently he knew what he would ask. He then lowered his voice,  “We’ve moved Padawan Kenobi to a more secure location, one that is much closer to the Viceroy’s personal rooms.

Qui-Gon looked at him in confusion. Without realizing it, he also lowered his voice.  “Any reason why?”

“Like you, the Viceroy believes that Padawan Kenobi’s current predicament is because of the Berlanders. He also believes that it’s not safe for him here, especially after your encounter with their Duke. Their media is reporting only that you threatened him.”

This time Qui-Gon looked almost incensed.  “I did no such thing. If he dies the Order will not be pleased. Plus, truth is not a threat, unless one uses a lie to control the people under his or her rule.” He paused, “Subterfuge?”

At this time Davido smiled.  “Well, not exactly. We’re only going to let them come to their own conclusions on what they will hear. Basically we will beat them at their own game.”

It took a moment before Qui-Gon realized what the Viceroy was planning. He inclined his head in agreement  but frowned .  “Truth is often what we make of it.” He paused then turned to look at the door. Davido was about to say something, but Qui-Gon stopped him with a finger to his lips.

_ Is there someone in the hall?  _ Davido mouthed the words.

Raising his voice so that it was at a normal volume, Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow then nodded.  “So, where is Padawan Kenobi? He was here last night.”

“True, Master Jedi but like I mentioned earlier, because of his current condition we had to move him. He is very sick and this isn’t the best place for him at the moment.”

“I see.” They both turned around and left the room, running into an unknown servant who was wearing clothing of the style that Berlanders wore. As soon as they entered a lift Qui-Gon gave Davido a knowing look.

“And so it begins.” Davido sighed as he rubbed one arm with his opposing hand.

For a moment Qui-Gon was silent, mulling over what was happening, and the doctor ’s reaction. “You are not thrilled at all doing this.”

“No Master Jedi.” Davido looked around the enclosed space for a moment. “I did the same thing many years ago when the tensions were even worse. We had just lost Leesa,” at Qui-Gon’s confusion, he qualified, “She was Tomas’s wife and of course the mother of Eira. Many believed that Berland was trying to destabilize our government. They almost succeeded while the Viceroy was in mourning.”

The lift sounded a chime and the doors opened, revealing a more ornate hall compared to the one the just left.  “If you come this way, Master Jinn?” As they moved through the hall Davido kept his voice low, “It was a difficult time for everyone.”

“I don’t doubt you.”

Davido placed his hand on the wall, and one of the shelves opened revealing another corridor beyond, this particular one had no decorations. At its end were several doors. Approaching the last on the right Qui-Gon reached out through the Force to make sure that all was safe. He started and then let a smile cross his face when he sensed Obi-Wan ’s presence nearby. Stepping into the room, he found it odd that Eira wasn’t there.

At least Obi-Wan was awake, though not sitting up just yet. The tube that was down his throat had been removed some time earlier and it was replaced by a nose canula, though the rest of the tubes were still in place. The rash that covered his body hadn ’t begun to heal, but the sores on his neck were almost all scabbed over. That was the best thing he had seen in a long time. “It’s good to see you awake, Padawan.” He sent warmth through their training bond.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath.  “It’s good to be alive, Master.” He looked around for a moment, “I was asleep when I was moved here. I’m not sure for their actions at this point in time.”

“It’s because—,” he was cut off by Marton.

The head of the Viceroy ’s security stepped into the room. “It’s because of your safety Padawan. Berland’s operatives have killed before to try and destabilize the government, and they will again.” He looked over to Qui-Gon, “They have no problems trying to achieve what they want in any form possible.”

“Halfgan, there was what looked like a Berland servant outside the room where Padawan Kenobi was originally recovering.”

“Not good,” the security chief frowned. He turned and left the room.

“No, it’s not,” Davido echoed Marton’s words. Instead of rambling on, he went over to the computers and checked Obi-Wan’s vitals. From there he turned and nodded then left the room.

“Apparently he assumes I know how to get here,” Qui-Gon mused.

“You did keep your mind focused?”

Qui-Gon turned to look at Obi-Wan for a moment. The younger Jedi, though still bedridden had an amused glint in his eyes.  “Insolent brat,” he muttered, but with a smile in his voice.

Obi-Wan ’s smile widened as he stretched his arms out and then folded them behind his head. A few minutes later the smile dropped and he brought his hands back around and folded them on his chest. Even if he didn’t have his training bond with Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon could still tell something was bothering him.

“What is it, Padawan?” Qui-Gon took a few steps forward and then sat down in one of the available chairs.

“Nothing,” he said a little too fast.

“Is it about your lightsaber? If we can’t find it you will have to make another one.” He paused, “And that’s not a feeble excuse. You were kidnapped and poisoned. If you still managed to hold onto your lightsaber I would think it would be a miracle straight from the Force.”

“It’s not that,” Obi-Wan muttered as he turned and looked to the opposite wall. “It’s something that I have to work through myself,” he finally finished.

_ TBC… _


	17. Chapter 17

He really didn’t want to do this, but making Arawn think that Obi-Wan was dead didn’t feel right at all. Qui-Gon was all for the truth, even if it was what one made of it, but outright lying was not the way to go. It was hypocrisy at its finest. “I do not like this.” Qui-Gon shook his head. “And I will not participate in it either.”

Pedar frowned.  “I know you’re uncomfortable with this.”

“It’s not that I’m uncomfortable, far from it. Lying to make some one else change how they react is not proper, or good. It’s hypocritical.” Qui-Gon turned and began pacing across the room. “If that happens, I will not be part of it.”

“Well, it looked like you gave Davido your blessings when it comes to something like this.”

Qui-Gon stopped. He slowly turned to face the Viceroy.  “I had yet to fully think through what was planned, which is my fault.”

Tomas cast his eyes around the room before letting them stop on the bookshelf.  “All right. I’ll make sure that you’re not here when we put everything into place.” He reached out a hand to keep Qui-Gon from speaking, “And you don’t have to be part of the discussions.”

“You forget, you asked for us to be present and make sure that things don’t grow chaotic,” Qui-Gon gave him a knowing look.

Tomas frowned. He looked away for a few minutes. Eventually he turned back around, a half smile on his face.  “You may not be there in person, but you can be there by holovid. The same feed you will be watching will also be the one that’s broadcast to the realm.”

“I’ll think about it.” Qui-Gon knew it wasn’t a good answer, but there was nothing else he could do at this point in time. He did understand what the Viceroy was wanting to do, but he didn’t feel good about it. The only thing that didn’t bother him was that the Viceroy wouldn’t be lying, technically. There would be the truth, it’s just that Berland’s Duke wouldn’t be getting all the information.

Tomas came near and placed a hand on Qui-Gon ’s arm. “Master Jedi, I know this technically isn’t honorable, but it will be the truth. Just not all of if.”

Qui-Gon sighed as he closed his eyes.  “All right. I’ll be there as much as I can.”

Tomas spread his arms and smiled,  “That’s all I ask Master Jedi.”

“I still don’t like this,” Qui-Gon muttered under his breath.

Which is where he found himself a little bit later. It was the initial conference room, though it looked as if fewer people were in place than before. The meeting in the throne room, from what he heard, was tense. At the same time he fully understood why Tomas did what he did. It was a show of force and that he wouldn ’t be messed around with.

Arawn entered the room with a smirk on his face.  “I’m surprised to see you here, Master Jedi,” he threw out as he went over to his chair and sat down.

“Why would I not be here?” Qui-Gon kept his voice neutral. While spreading his hands out on the table, he cocked his head to the side. “I was called here to make sure that the talks are civil.” He shrugged, “Whatever personal feelings I have take a back seat to what is before me here.”

Arwan had an odd glint in his eye.  “Even if it means what’s happened to your Padawan?” He paused, “He was moved and I know you spoke with your medical doctor. What else could all that mean?”

This time Qui-Gon frowned as he folded his arms.  “It means nothing. But, there is his lightsaber.”

“Oh that?” Arawn waved his hand. “I have no idea where it is. Plus, how should I know, because,” he leaned forward, “I wasn’t involved,”

At that moment Qui-Gon knew he was involved. It was too obvious. Not knowing just how sensitive he was, Qui-Gon sent a tendril through the Force to see what was really going on from him. He was stopped when he brushed up against very strong shielding Arawn had set up.  _ Interesting. Very interesting. _ Apparently Arawn knew what he just attempted, for the smile on his face grew. It wasn ’t all that surprising, because some sentient beings had strong shielding, while others had very weak ones. Instead of reacting to Arawn, Qui-Gon only sat back, unfolding his arms he clasped his hands together and placed them on the table while giving the leader his own smile.

As if on cue, Rian came into the conference room and went over to the Viceroy. He whispered something and then went over to Qui-Gon.  “Master Jedi,” he started with a low voice, “If you could come with me.” He lowered his voice even more until only Qui-Gon could understand him, “We think we found Padawan Kenobi’s lightsaber.”

Rian took a step back while giving Qui-Gon the room to turn his attention back to everyone around him.  “If you will excuse me.  This is something that I need to attend to. If I don’t make it back before the talks begin, I will be monitoring them by holovideo.” He stood and bowed first to Tomas and then to the Duke.

As soon as they were out of the room and far enough away to not be disturbed, and hopefully not spied upon, Qui-Gon placed a hand on the servant ’s shoulder. “Are you certain about this?”

“As much as we can be. The only one who could actually verify whether it is the correct lightsaber is Padawan Kenobi himself.”

“Then by all means,” Qui-Gon indicated that Rian should continue on.

As they neared the rooms where the Berlander ’s were residing for the time being, Qui-Gon stopped and closed his eyes. Reaching out with the Force he called to the  kyber  crystal that was at the heart of Obi-Wan’s lightsaber. It had a different resonance compared to his, but because of them being Master and Padawan he could  still  hear its essence singing. Of all things this was never mentioned to ones that were not inside the Order. It was faint, but there. He reached out again and the resonance grew. It was almost as if it realized that it was being searched for  by him .

“Master Jedi?”

Qui-Gon opened his eyes.  “This way,” he inclined his head in an opposite direction.

“How, how do you know which direction to go?” Rian asked as he now followed Qui-Gon through the hallways.

“I just do.”

It was a storage room of sorts, but not at the same time.  “You know, Master Jedi, this is where the Berlander’s are holding what they’ve brought with them. I don’t think Padawan Kenobi’s lightsaber is here.”

Instead of answering, Qui-Gon closed his eyes and stepped forward, hand outstretched. He would not call the lightsaber to his hand, but he did call for it. For a moment he paused and then went straight for the luggage. Inside the bottom most bag was the weapon , completely intact. //Obi-Wan. I have retrieved your lightsaber.//

Obi-Wan ’s confusion came through the bond. //How? Where was it?//

//Among the Berlanders' possessions.//

At that point knowing it would be best, Qui-Gon along with Rian turned to leave the rooms. He paused at the door, then took a step back. The door swung open and the man who headed up Arawn ’s security stood there. The man’s eyes widened, then narrowed. “What are you doing here?” he sputtered with an obvious lisp.

“Looking for this,” Qui-Gon held up Obi-Wan’s lightsaber. “Any reason why a Jedi’s weapon would be among the things here?” he indicated the room with a sweep of his hand.

“It was found. Plus, it’s not needed anymore. We see it as a prize to be kept.” He reached for the weapon.

Qui-Gon made sure that the lightsaber was securely attacked to his belt.  “Actually it is something that should be returned to the Temple, which is what I will be doing.”  _ While in Obi-Wan _ _ ’s possession. _

The man before him went white.  “Of course, Master Jedi.”

It was only after leaving the room did Qui-Gon actually shake his head. He turned back to Rian,  “Where,” he kept his voice low, “did you first hear when Padawan Kenobi’s lightsaber was?”

“I’ll show you, sir.” Rian turned and moved down the corridor. They eventually emerged into an area that was rarely used, and on the opposite end of the building.

“It looks as if they wanted to send us on a wild nerf chase.”

Rian whirled around. His eyes were wide.  “Master Jedi, I promise you that it wasn’t me that did this.”

Qui-Gon placed a hand on Rian ’s arm. “Oh I know. You were deceived just as much as many of the others here. I suspect the one we ran into was going to take Obi-Wan’s lightsaber and disappear before anyone had the time to realize what was happening.” He took a step back, “I will keep Padawan Kenobi’s lightsaber in my possession until he is strong enough to keep it himself.” And with that he turned and went back through the corridors and into the areas where Obi-Wan recovering.

Just as Qui-Gon set food into the room, Obi-Wan looked up, a smile on his face.  “You have it.”

“Yes, and it will remain in my possession until I feel it’s the right time to return it to you.” Qui-Gon took another step into the room and then flicked his hand around. Even though it was invisible, he and Obi-Wan could feel the shielding that appeared around the room. “I should have done this earlier.”

“What’s with the shielding?” Obi-Wan managed to sit up, though he was still very weak.

“Padawan, the man who was going to remove your lightsaber from this place spoke with a lisp. He also assumed that you had passed into the Force.” Qui-Gon sat down in one of the available chairs, “I do not like outright lying, but at this point its the only way to find out who was responsible for your attempted murder.”

“Who else knows of this?”

“Halfgan and the Viceroy. I will not do it, but your passing will be announced. The healer who is attending to you, Davido, will remain in the shielded area with you so that he will not be questioned.”

Obi-Wan looked down to his hands,  “And Eira?”

“She will be told the entire truth when this is all over.” Qui-Gon leaned forward, “I know you’re worried about how she will react, but it’s the only way at this point because I don’t know if I can trust her or not.”

“Yes, Master.” Obi-Wan sighed while closing his eyes and then leaning his head against the headboard.

_ TBC… _


	18. Chapter 18

“He what?!” Eira blurted out, eyes wide. “No, it can’t be, Papa. He can’t be dead. He was doing so well.” She balled up her fists and rubbed her face as she dropped into the closest chair. “It’s not _fair_. ”

Tomas approached and the knelt down in front of her. He placed a hand on her knee and squeezed.  “Child, things like this happen. And you’re right, it’s not fair. I know this is difficult for you.”

Eira let out a shuddering sigh.  “Can I see him, at least one last time?” she looked up, even her dark skin couldn’t hide her red rimmed eyes. Eyes that she inherited from her mother.

Tomas leaned back on his heels.  “I’m not sure. I need to ask Master Jinn. The Jedi do things differently when it comes to a death of one of their own.”

“He was so kind,” Eira let out a quiet sob as she rubbed her face again. “And he protected me.” She looked back to Tomas, “I only like…liked him.”

“I never asked if you had feelings for him.” Tomas rose to his feet. “Stay here, child, at least for now. It’s safer for you considering everything that’s happening.”

Eira nodded as she sat back in the chair. Tomas looked back just as he reached the door, saddened at the forlorn look on her face. He really hated doing this. His only hope was that she would forgive him when the truth came out.

Winding his way through the maze of corridors, and hidden passageways, he eventually reached the room that Padawan Kenobi had been brought to for his safety. His eyes were closed and for a moment it looked as if he were truly dead.  “He’s taken the suppressor?”

Qui-Gon looked up.  “Yes. The only reason I know he’s alive is the training bond we have.”

Tomas ’ eyes went from one Jedi to the other and then back again. “Eira wishes to see him one last time. I do fear her reactions when she finds out this is all just an elaborate ruse. She is like her mother when it comes to being purposefully lied to.”

“Temper?”

“Yes.” 

An amused smile crossed Qui-Gon ’s face, then dropped. “I don’t like this ruse either, but sometimes we must participate in things we are uncomfortable with.”

Tomas took another step closer. Eventually he was close enough to lean over Obi-Wan ’s still form. With his index finger he touched Obi-Wan’s forehead. The fair skin was actually cool to the touch, which was extremely unnerving. He took a step back, clasping his hands behind his back. “I would not be surprised if Arawn demands to see him also.”

“Then that should happen sooner rather than later. With Obi-Wan being poisoned I’m not sure how long he should remain in his current state without putting any more stress on his body’s ability to expel what’s left of the toxin.” Qui-Gon looked down to Obi-Wan’s form. “Is Davido the only other person who knows about this?”

Tomas nodded.  “Yes. I’ve kept it to only us three. No one is allowed in here without express authorization from either me or Dr. Perkon.” He took a step back. “It’s time to put things in motion.” He nodded again, “Master Jedi,” and then stepped out of the room. What Tomas was really hoping was some of the servants report, or comment about Eira’s reaction. He frowned inwardly once again. There were just some things he couldn’t take any chances with, and she was one of them.

What surprised him is that he made it to his office without being interrupted. With a sigh he looked at the flimsi that covered his desk. No matter how hard he worked, there always were more things to do. It was a never ending struggle. Opening the desk revealed the computer he used for the day to day running of Marlote. Artwe had it ’s own mayor and council that ran the city. He was just a resident, which was odd.

“My lord,” he heard Danal, his personal servant’s voice just outside. “You’re not allowed in there.” There was a scuffle and muffled voices.

Not knowing what was happening, he reached for his hand blaster and hid it behind his back while coming over to the door.  “Danal?” he asked as he opened it, while ready to defend himself if necessary. Danal was being held by several servants that were obviously not his. “What’s going on here?” Tomas hand tightened around his weapon.

“This,” Arawn turned towards him and pulled out his own blaster, his finger tightening on the trigger.

Tomas backed away, both hands raised, showing his own blaster in hand. 

Arawn laughed.  “With one Jedi out of the way, the other will be easy to deal with, along with you. Then I will have control of all of Vasda.”

“I wouldn’t try that if I were you.” Tomas flicked his eyes in the direction of the new voice. Qui-Gon stood just inside the room, his lightsaber in hand, but unlit.

“You can’t stop me Jedi,” Arawn sneered.

“Or so you think.” Qui-Gon came around. His weapon was now hanging on his belt while he held out his hand. He closed his fist and pulled his hand back. The blaster jerked out of Arawn’s hand and flew into Qui-Gon’s once again opened hand.

“Just because you have that, means nothing. You’re outnumbered. Jedi.”

“It doesn’t matter if I am or not,” Qui-Gon shook his head while he pulled out his lightsaber once again. 

Movement near the door caught everyone ’s attention. Marton was standing just outside, with several of his officers behind him. He had a large blaster in hand. “I believe you’re surrounded.”

Tomas nodded and Marton entered the room, blaster raised.

“This ends now, Arawn. You tried to destabilize Marlote, and you’ve tried to remove the Jedi. I know what you’re attempting to do.”

“You’re weak,” Arawn spit out. “Weak and spineless. Vasda needs a strong ruler, one who will show the people what’s good for them.”

“And you know best?” Tomas’ eyebrow raised.

Arawn snorted.  “Of course, the people have no idea how to take care of themselves.”

This time Tomas rolled his eyes. With a wave of his hand, he ordered  “Take him away.”

Arawn pointed at first Tomas and then Qui-Gon.  “You haven’t heard the last of me. I  _ am _ the Duke of Berland. You have no jurisdiction over me. ”

Tomas gave him an ironic grin.  “Actually I do since you tried to kill me. Even in Berland’s laws, when you try to assassinate a leader, that person is slated for immediate execution once caught.”

Arawn growled as he turned and stormed towards the door. He was stopped by Marton while several other offices surrounded him, making sure he didn ’t get away.

Tomas turned his attention to the Berland servants who remained.  “I am sorry you had to see that. I also understand how you are loyal to your Duke, but he just tried to kill me, and he used you.” He spread his hands, his own blaster still in hand, “I could still have you arrested for aiding and abetting him, but I won’t. You are servants and you were following his orders.”

One servant, raised his hands in surrender.  “What will become of us?” he spoke with an odd lisp.

Qui-Gon turned his full attention to the man and watched his movements  the same one he ran into earlier after finding Obi-Wan’s lightsaber , he had an odd look on his face.

“Now that depends on whether or not just how innocent you are.” Tomas turned to Qui-Gon. “What is it?”

“Padawan Kenobi told me that the man who poisoned him had a lisp.”

The servant ’s mouth opened and then closed. He whirled around and ran for the door. A blaster shot to the center of his back stopped him and he dropped to the floor, dead.

Tomas held his small blaster out and lowered it. He closed his eyes while sighing.  “Forgive me Master Jedi,” Tomas turned and handed him the small weapon.

Qui-Gon looked down at the now cooling body.  “You didn’t have much of a choice, Your Highness.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Padawan Kenobi will be relieved that this is all over.”

Several servants gasped, and one actually asked,  “He’s alive? But…,”

Qui-Gon smiled.  “Oh, he is alive and well. This was for his protection and to try and find out who was ultimately responsible for what’s been happening here.”

Tomas went into his office once again and called for several servants to remove the body. He heard Qui-Gon ’s voice through the open door, “Like I mentioned before, he was poisoned by someone who spoke with a lisp.”

By the time he came back out several servants had already arrived and was wrapping up the  dead body.

“Your Highness?”

Tomas turned to look at Qui-Gon.  “Yes?”

“If you will excuse me.” He paused, “I believe I have a Padawan to make sure that he continues to improve.”

“Of course, Master Jedi.”

And with that Qui-Gon left the room.  He eventually stepped into the room where Obi-Wan lay in the bed. It was a relief to know that the problems that were plaguing Marlote and by extension Berland, were solved. What didn ’t surprise him was Eira’s presence. She was sitting next to the bed and had her head resting on Obi-Wan’s abdomen.

“My Lady?” Qui-Gon kept his voice low.

Eira jerked up, wiping her face.  “Master Jinn,” she rubbed her face. “S-sorry.”

“There is no need to apologize young one.” He came around and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“How can you be so calm?”

Qui-Gon took a step back and removed his hand.  “Because there is something very important that you need to know.” He paused, “Don’t be hard too on your father. He had to do what was best for everyone, and find out who was trying to destabilize Marlote.”

“Papa let him die?” her voice raised in anger.

“No, Obi-Wan’s not dead. He will recover in time.”

Eira ’s eyes widened and then she turned her attention back to the still form before her. “He’s alive?”

“Yes, he’s alive.”

Eira jumped her her feet and gave him a tight hug before turning back to Obi-Wan.  “Thank you,  _ Asla _ , ” she murmured while drawing a circle on her chest with a finger.

_ TBC… _


	19. Chapter 19

Tomas sighed as he looked out the window at the glorious sunset. The local news was on, but muted at the same time. All they reported on was the attempted assassination of him. He had given as much information as he could without revealing any secrets to the reporter that was embedded in his administration. It was a delicate balance, and one that he had to work on every day. Turning back he glanced at the images once again. This time there was a fire. Reading the crawl at the bottom of the screen, he reached for his remote and turned the volume up. Two reporters, a man and a woman sat at a desk with computers set on the flat surface before each of them.

“ _And in other news, reports are coming out of Berland of chaos in Berland City. With the arrest of Duke Pol the lower nobles have taken it upon themselves to fight to see who would become the next Duke.”_

The woman turned to her companion,  _ “And no word from the Viceroy?” _

“ _No, Harper. Our reporter who has an office inside by has not revealed anything as of yet. I believe that Viceroy Pedar is still formulating an official statement about the events that took place earlier in the day.”_

Tomas snorted at that comment.

Harper picked up the flimsi before her and straightened them by tapping the ends on the desk.  “ _ Thank Asla that he is okay. _ _ ” _ She turned to look back at the camera,  _ “As soon as we know anything we’ll break into regular programming to give you the information. It’s also stated that the Jedi, whom Viceroy Tomas had had initially requested will remain here for a little while longer, no word on why the change of plans.” _

“For Padawan Kenobi to recover,” Tomas muttered. Looking at the images of burning buildings on the screen made Tomas sad. He only hoped that if anything similar happened to him, then the area wouldn’t be in as precarious position as their neighbors to the south. Picking up the remote, he first muted, and then turned the holovid off entirely. He did need to work on a statement for the people. Not only that, he needed to make sure that he had adequate security forces on the border. It wouldn’t be good if the violence spilled over into Marlote.

Half way through the statement, his communicator buzzed. He reached over and pressed a button,  “Yes, Danal?”

“ _Your Highness, you requested for Jedi Master Jinn?”_

A smile spread across his face,  “Yes, has he arrived?”

“ _Yes.”_

“Good. Send him in.” Tomas removed his hand and went back to the statement he was attempting to craft. He could have used men and women who were speech writers, but he felt that if he did it, it would be more personal.

Minutes later the tall Jedi entered the office and strode across the room. This was the first time that Tomas had actually watched how they moved. Master Jinn had the grace of a predator. There was a word he once heard that explains the Jedi. They were meek.

“You asked for my presence?” Qui-Gon asked as he sat down in one of the available chairs.

“Yes, Master Jedi,” Tomas pushed the flimsi off to the side. “Writing statements, distasteful work, but needed.”

“I’m not a speech writer.”

“I know, and that’s not why you’re here.” He paused, “I mentioned this earlier, but I would like to reiterate it, I wish for you to stay here until everything gets sorted out.”

“Just me?” Qui-Gon furrowed his brow.

“No. Padawan Kenobi, as you mentioned earlier, needs to be healthy, or at least health _ier_ before he ’s able to travel back to Coruscant. That’s the other reason why you’re staying, but it’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.” Picking up a stylus, he played with it for a few minute before setting it down. “From what I can see it looks as if my daughter has become attached to your Padawan.”

At his words, Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow, then sat back while looking off to the side.  “Yes, I can see it. At this point Obi-Wan hasn’t told me anything.”

“Is he awake yet?”

Qui-Gon closed his eyes for a moment.  “Not yet, but he’s close. His vitals have come back up to normal levels, which is very good.”

Tomas paused a moment, then smiled,  “You know, I feel like I’m a parent talking to another parent about their children’s relationship. Considering that Eira’s been rather sheltered, especially because of her age, I haven’t had to have this conversation yet…until now.”

“So, she is still a minor?”

Tomas nodded.  “Yes. I’m not sure how Coruscant does things, but here a child reaches their majority at 18.”

“For non Jedi humans across the galaxy I suspect it’s the same thing.”

“And with Jedi?”

“A Jedi reaches their majority when they pass the trials and become a knight. Obi-Wan might be 18, but he is still my Padawan and will be for some time to come. He isn’t even at a senior level yet.”

“You make it sound as if he should already be there. Why is that?”

Qui-Gon frowned. For a moment he looked as if he probably shouldn ’t be speaking about this. “All I will say is that there was an incident about a year and a half ago. And because of his cursory involvement in it, he was placed on probation. When we return to the Temple he will be off all restrictions.”

Tomas raised a hand.  “Master Jedi, you don’t have to talk about it.”

“No, it’s all right. It’s in the public records, so it’s not like it’s hidden.” This time Qui-Gon shrugged. “And with him at a non Jedi majority age, he will need to make a decision. That is if they’ve been talking.”

Tomas tapped the desk with the edge of his writing stylus. He sighed as he dropped the pen on the desk and pushed back in his chair.  “I do want to thank you for coming here to at least speak of this. Though she’s never shown any signs, I fear that she would take it on her own and leave for Coruscant. Right now I can legally stop her, but not in a years time. For now I’m not sure if I should let her keep in contact with your Padawan or not.”

Qui-Gon slowly nodded.  “Yes, I know. Depending on the Council I never know where I shall be in a day or weeks time. If there is one constant though, Obi-Wan has his lessons to complete even when we’re out in the field. I suspect if they keep in contact it could prove extremely distracting for my Padawan.”

Tomas looked up to the clock and sighed.  “I wish we could speak more, but I have to get this completed sooner rather than later,” he indicated the flimsi.

The side of Qui-Gon ’s mouth quirked up. He nodded as he stood. “Then I shall leave you to your work. Viceroy.” With another bow, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Once alone Tomas knew he couldn ’t piddle around anymore, and reached for the pen and flimsi. Once again he sighed as he read through what he had already come up with. Hopefully the words would begin to flow at a quicker pace than earlier, when it felt as if he were pulling teeth.

 

Later that evening he had retired to his personal lounge. The holovid was on showing a very popular Alderaanian drama. Alderaan always seemed to have the best serial shows. At a pause he looked up and noticed that Eira was standing just inside the room. Putting it on pause, he patted the seat beside him, then motioned for her to come over. For a moment she stood there. He knew she was debating on whether or not to come over. Personally he wouldn ’t be all that surprised if she refused his invitation.

In the end, she didn ’t refuse the invitation and came over, sitting heavily down next to him.

“You’re not mad at me?” he was concerned by her actions.

She turned to the side and coughed then leaned up against him, resting her head on his shoulder.  “I was at first, Papa.”

He lifted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. “Do you understand why I did what I did?”

At first she shook her head, then eventually nodded.

“Child,” his arm tightened and he and pulled her closer, “when you are Viceroy there will be times you will have to make difficult decisions. For me, this was one of them. I had to think of the good of the people, even if it meant having one look as if he died.”

“What about Master Jinn?”

“He wasn’t pleased, but he understood why I took those actions.”

Eira picked at the end of one of her sleeves,  “Is it over with?”

“For now.” He turned back to the holovid. “Have you seen the latest episode?”

“No.”

With a smile, he restarted the video at the beginning.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Ironically enough Qui-Gon was not looking forward to the conversation he would have with Obi-Wan. Then again, it all depended on whether or not he and Eira spoke, or even did anything while they were stranded out in the wilderness. Although, he was pretty sure that Obi-Wan was too sick to really do anything.

Qui-Gon wound his way through the house once again. Nearing the room Obi-Wan was currently resting in, he paused, reaching out with the Force with a gentle nudge to see if he was awake yet. Almost immediately he got a response back, though it felt rather groggy. With a smile, he opened the door and looked inside.

Obi-Wan was alone, which was surprising. The lights were turned down low, while the computer monitors recording his vitals let off a bluish glow.  “Padawan?” he kept his voice low as he stepped inside. When he was far enough away, the door closed automatically. With more movement in the room the lights came up. Even though the rash still covered his body, the open wounds had completely healed.

“Master?” Obi-Wan’s voice was sluggish as he turned and looked towards him.

“It’s good to see you awake,” Qui-Gon gave him an amused smile.

The comment only made Obi-Wan huff in apparent exasperation,  “It’s good to be alive.”

“That too.”

After a yawn, Obi-Wan tried to push himself up into a more reclining position against the headboard, but his arm muscles were still too weak, at least at the moment. Qui-Gon leaned over and helped him before taking a step back. He turned around and found a chair for him to sit in.

Obi-Wan rolled his head towards Qui-Gon.  “Did putting me under like that, work?”

“Yes, though I wasn’t thrilled at all. You’re still recovering. If something had gone wrong, then you’d be dead.”

Looking down at his hands, Obi-Wan frowned.  “You know, after being poisoned I feel differently about death in general. It’s not as frightening as before.” He paused as he turned to look back at Qui-Gon. “I, I felt Tahl.” This eyes showed the sadness he still harbored for her loss. She was just as much a part of his life as Qui-Gon, especially because of the unspoken relationship the two masters had.

Qui-Gon leaned forward and placed a hand on his arm.  “She will always be near because of the Force, never forget that Padawan.” He leaned back in the chair, “But that’s not why I’m here.”

This time Obi-Wan ’s head jerked up, and his eyes widened for a moment before they narrowed. “Then why are you here?”

“Other than I’m here because you are my Padawan, there is something I think needs to be discussed.”

Obi-Wan leaned his head against the headboard.  “You make it sound like I’m in trouble.”

_ Do I think of it that way? _ Qui-Gon pushed the thought from his mind.  “No, Padawan. You are not in trouble at all. I just want to know your thoughts about the princess.”

“Eira?” He paused, then shrugged, “I never thought of her that way.”

“But she is one. I’m not sure how they do things here, if she’s the Viceroy’s official heir, then she would have some sort of title denoting that. I ask again, what are your thought on her?”

It was obvious that Obi-Wan looked guarded, he even sounded guarded.  “I don’t know. Like with the title I never thought about it. All I know, or knew was to make sure that she made it back here safely, even if I…died in the process.”

“And I am proud of that, Obi-Wan. You are a boon to the Order. I’ve felt for the longest time that you will do great things once you…become a knight.”

His hesitation made Obi-Wan ’s eyes narrow. “What are you talking about?”

“Viceroy Pedar believes that his daughter has become attached to you.” _There, it_ _’s done._ Obi-Wan ’s reaction though, was not what he was expecting.

“Really?” Obi-Wan sputtered. “How, how can that happen? She’s been annoyed with me, and my actions, more often than anything.”

“Sometimes feelings for someone else is hidden behind annoyance and not wanting to be with that person.” Qui-Gon sat back, watching Obi-Wan’s reactions carefully, though when he opened up to the Force the confusion from him was obvious.

“I still don’t understand. I did nothing to try to attract her attention.” His voice lowered to a mumble, “I did what was required of me, distasteful as it was.”

“I know you believe that, Padawan. But I still want to know your thoughts on her.”

Obi-Wan shrugged,  “She’s okay.”

“And you’re certain.”

This time Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.  “This feels like an inquisition.”

“Padawan, I need to make sure.”

“What, that there’s nothing between us? I can guarantee you there’s nothing between us,” Obi-Wan’s voice lowered to a grumble.

Qui-Gon probed the Force once again, the confusion he sensed from Obi-Wan earlier had disappeared. It was now replaced by agitation.  “Padawan, this is your future we’re discussing.”

“And I _told_ you that there ’s nothing there.” Obi-Wan frowned before continuing, “It sounds as if you think I’ll leave the Order.”

“Maybe you will, maybe you won’t.” Qui-Gon spread his hands. “I do think you need to speak with Eira about this.”

This time Obi-Wan folded his arms.  “Okay, Master. I’ll talk to her. I still don’t like being forced into a decision I wasn’t even contemplating.”

Qui-Gon nodded while he rose to his feet. As he reached the door he turned and looked at the younger Jedi.  “I know you too well, Padawan. Plus, I don’t mind hearing your thoughts privately, but in public settings there will be no insolence from you. You represent all Padawans of the Order wherever you go, and whatever you say can either put a good or bad spin on peoples thoughts concerning the Jedi.” And with that he left Obi-Wan to his thoughts. He hated pushing Obi-Wan into an official decision. At the same time it needed to be made and the sooner the better.

 

 

 

Obi-Wan continued to grumble. Of course he would stay in the order, it was a given fact. It was the only thing he had ever known his entire life. Some time earlier when he had spent time in the creche he found out from Master Numa that he had been brought to the Temple when he was maybe a week old. Stating that this was all he ever knew was a given fact. To have Qui-Gon insinuate that he might leave it all behind was preposterous.

With nothing else to do, he slid back down and closed his eyes. It bothered him that he tired out so easily. Even when he was sick, it was never this bad. With a sigh he thought he could sink down into some much needed sleep, but the Force wasn ’t allowing him, either that or he could tell someone was approaching. At least he was paying much more attention to the prompting s he  received . Reaching out was easy while he was wielding his lightsaber, but when he wasn’t in that type of situation it was much more difficult.

The presence paused at the door and then entered the room.  “Are you awake?” Eira’s voice floated across the room. Apparently she thought he was asleep and kept her voice low, not wanting to bother him.

_ Of course I _ _ ’m awake. _ Though he kept the thought to himself, he waited for a few moments b ut kept his eyes closed . 

“I know you’re awake,” this time her voice held a smile.

Obi-Wan startled. How had she known he was awake? He had shown no signs.  “Yes,” he finally answered while now looking towards her. Her clothing was a burgundy color with a paisley pattern across it.

A slow smile spread across her face.  “Good. I hoped I wouldn’t bother you, or wake you.” After a moment she took a hesitant step inside the room.

“Why are you here?” Obi-Wan dared not try and push himself back into a more seated position. With what little strength he had he didn’t want her to have to help him.

Eira moved over to the chair Qui-Gon had recently vacated and looked down at her hands.  “I…I wanted to see you before you leave.”

“I suspect it’ll be some time before I’m healthy enough to travel back to Coruscant,” Obi-Wan gave her a lopsided smile.

Her reaction was not what he expected. Her bright eyes glistened and she beamed with happiness. It made his insides constrict for a moment, though at the same time he really liked seeing her this happy.  _ Maybe I do like her _ _ …no, no I don’t…. _ Mentally he shook his head. What really irked him though was that now with them being in the same room, and having this conversation he had this sense that Qui-Gon was probably right.

She clumsily reined in her emotions.  “Sorry. I know you’re going to leave, it’s just that I can’t help but be glad that you’ll still be here…at least for now.”

“Do you want me to stay?” Obi-Wan’s eyes widened when he realized what he said. “I…wait…I don’t really mean that.”

Eira ’s eyes widened. “Please don’t ask me that.” She shook her head. “You are a Jedi. It’s your life. I’m only glad that I was able to be near you, even though it wasn’t right the way I treated you  during the time you’ve been here. Do you understand?” She reached out a hand to touch his arm, then drew it back. “Even if you never contact me, I’ll be all right.”

Before she could pull her hand all the way back, Obi-Wan snaked his out and grasped it. He gave it a squeeze before letting it go.  “I would like to try and keep in touch, though I’m not sure how well that will play out. We are sent on missions that can last for months at a time. And it can be very dangerous.”

She snorted,  “Don’t remind me about the dangers that Jedi encounter. You were almost killed here. So, yes, I know all about it.” She paused, this time frowning, “I never did thank you for what you did. I only wish I wizened up sooner rather than when you were dying.”

Obi-Wan thought about answering, but decided not to.  “It’s okay.” He turned away from her. The decision had been made, he would be heading back to Coruscant. Inside he felt a hollowness. “I wish Master Qui-Gon wasn’t right more often than not,” he mumbled.

“What was that?”

He turned to look back towards her.  “Nothing of importance…dear.”

 

 

 

Close to a month later, and just as the sun was peaking over the horizon, a small group emerged from the large house where Marlote ’s Viceroy lived and went towards the ship that was now resting on the lawn. It was a rare sight indeed for a ship to lift off from this particular area, but not unprecedented. Most of the time when Tomas would leave to visit other parts of his realm he had a ship land in the open space. The reason for that was twofold: practicality and safety.

With most of Marlote ’s security forces on the southern border with Berland, no one wanted to have any type of sabotage. It’s not that they worried about the people who lived within the realm that Marlote controlled, but for the men and women to the south. Their bloody civil war was  raging , and everyone was worried that the violence would  spill over the border.  Not only that but many who lived in the border regions were  sympathetic to Berland’s plight. It was those citizens who thought more highly of their southern neighbor, but refused to move there because of the freedoms and everything else available to buy where they were.

It was Arawn ’s iron control over his people that kept Berland relatively peaceful. With that now removed it reverted into more of a tribal society where strong men seized power in their local area. It was almost to the point that the once semi-powerful dukedom would dissolve into small petty kingdoms. Ironically enough the more it broke apart the more stable Marlote became.

On reaching the transport the group separated, letting the two Jedi come forward. Behind them was the Viceroy. On reaching the ramp the two turned and bowed their heads in respect.

“I wish to thank you for your services here Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi. If it weren’t for your actions we wouldn’t be in a more stable position.”

Qui-Gon kept his voice low.  “Berland needs help.”

“But they refuse. I suspect it’s more out of pride than anything else.” Tomas shrugged. “They have no idea that we are here and ready for them with an open hand if they so ask for that help.”

Qui-Gon smiled then bowed his head.  “Don’t force it on them. It will only draw them further away.”

“Oh, I won’t.” Tomas came near and lowered his voice so that only Qui-Gon could hear, “I have enough to worry about with Marlote. I don’t want my people, and realm, to dissolve into the same petty arguments.” He took a step back, bringing his voice back up to a more normal level, “If we have any more issues, I plan on contacting the Jedi Council once again. And if it is at all possible, maybe even request for you to come back.”

Qui-Gon smiled while glancing over to Obi-Wan.  “Your Highness, I’m not sure if that particular request would be granted or not. It would depend on whomever is available at that point.”

Qui-Gon and then Obi-Wan bowed in respect as farewells were offered before the two Jedi turned and entered their transport to leave the now semi-peaceful planet. Their jobs were completed, but it was difficult to tell if the peace would remain, or not. Only time would tell.

_finis_


End file.
